Should I stay or Should I go
by Golden Suze
Summary: This fanfic's certainly a different take on Galex,I wanted to change them a little within this fanfic, now M rated, As the story comes to an end, Gene hopes to make up for the lost time he's lost with Alex.
1. Chapter 1

******This fanfic's certainly a different take on Galex, iI wanted to change them a little within this fanfic, have them already in a relationship but with constant troubles and one of them dealing with consequences after having made a mistake.  
**

* * *

**Should I stay or Should I go?  
**

**Chapter 1 **

Some certain truths could be considered as turning out to be untruthful or just perhaps as foolish manly banter, however it had been meant to be thought more of as a provocative fib after Gene Hunt had happily notified his respected Fenchurch East detectives a few days earlier that if they maintained their one hundred percent work record of unscrambling clues in any criminal investigation and eventually solve the cases, that he would promise to treat them everyone individually to one wonderful day out in Brighton in June or to a special weekend out up north in Manchester.

At this time his relationship with Alex wasn't go swimmingly well, he even began to acknowledge the horrible feeling that they were becoming distant from each other and becoming inevitable that nothing could be done to patch up their always troubled relationship, he wondered whether he was responsible for this . He feared Alex hadn't exactly been truthful with him over the last month as she stayed away from him and this made him feel more or less suspicious that she might be hiding secrets from him.

What Gene hadn't genuinely known, he was in fact right but still completely unaware about his girlfriend's reasons for keeping her noticeable distance away from him. She felt utterly ashamed and regretful over the bad thing she'd done and worryingly she couldn't manage to one look at him because it painfully hurt her own feelings as well . Alex had shamelessly shared a kiss with someone else in a packed nightclub but it wasn't a man, it was another woman, a business woman named Kimberly who she had previously met while investigating a crime that Fenchurch East had been biting their fingernails on hopefully completing. After the investigation had effectively been taken care of thanks to Gene's usual gut instincts which had proven him to be right. The two women had slowly grown close together after sharing wide-ranging details about their previous disastrous marriages and a few shamefaced former boyfriends, who were mainly most Kim's exs. One Friday night, around four weeks ago, to take their minds off things Kim had organized a girls night out clubbing in Fenchurch High Street, this suggestion was met with approval by Alex. Shaz hadn't been able to go with them as her and Chris were staying at home.

As they attended one nightclub, while standing and pondering at the counter, Alex felt incredibly lonely without Gene being there, standing or sitting alongside her. She wondered why or how their relationship was clearly on the rocks and had their problems perhaps escalated further back than she first expected, either work was to blame for leaving Gene feeling more under pressure or the week before when during a hostage negotiation she desperately tried to save a younger girl who resembled Molly and ignored Gene's order to stay back, she knew he was only looking out for her best interests at heart as he always preferred on doing so.

"Kim I'm at a loss, going over in my mind on why Gene isn't exactly becoming honest with me. I've never been able to tell anyone this but the girl I saved the other week, she looked like and resembled my daughter Molly, same eyes, same fringe and same ears. Gene thought I was losing my mind when I told him. It just feels like the last time we argued in his office back at the station. Bitterly accusing me of lying" Alex shared her most deepest feelings with her new friend. She fought back the tears as she spoke and then pondered more hushed feelings.

"Let's forget about Gene tonight Alex, to you that man's name is absolutely foreign and now I feel its my duty to make you and me have a good time" Kim persuaded Alex to leave her feelings for the time being and let her hair down like everyone in the nightclub were all doing.

"Okay Kim I'll try" Alex smiled slightly as she drank her cocktail drink in one go, she now acknowledged that perhaps Kim was right.

"You see Alex this is the spirit, dancing like there's no tomorrow, flirting lightly with any gorgeous bloke in sight." Kim encouraged her to give it a try, she wasn't trying to get her into more trouble but she felt she was cheering up Alex successfully at the moment.

Alex gave Kim's encouraging words a try as she went to join the partygoers on the dancefloor and managed to match her dance movements perfectly in time to New Romantics music presently blasting from the stereo however just as she was about to chat up a tall male muscular partygoer, she reconsidered and quickly turned away, rushing off as fast as she possibly could. The male ran after her and grabbed her by the left shoulder. "Hey where you going baby, you looked like you'd been checking me out"

Alex constantly tried to push him away but failed everytime she tried, he dragged her outside and tried to kiss her lips fiercely. "Get your hands off me" She then tried kicking him in the groin yet still he was too strong for her. How she kept wishing Gene was there to rescue her and then kick the shit out of this nuisance man. Kim thankfully came to her rescue and whacked the man with her leather handbag, trying to get him away from Alex.

"Come here big boy, wanna pick on someone, I suggest you pick on me" Kim madly shouted at him, she's managed to grab his attention. "You leave her alone or I'll get my brothers back there in the nightclub to beat you up" She warned, looking daggers at him.

"You're not even worth it love" The man drunkly walked away from them.

Kim checked on Alex, to see whether she had any scratches or bruises on her legs or hands or shoulders. She helped Alex up off the cobblestoned pavement and walked her over to the nearest bus stop. "Look maybe we shouldn't have gone out tonight, it was my mistake. Alex you certainly look shaken up, you sure you don't want to call Gene or Ray" she couldn't stop worrying about her and felt she should take the blame and thought Alex ought to be spending the evening with her proper friends.

"Where's your house? Kim" Alex curiously asked her, as she placed her hand gently across the back of her achy shoulder. Alex blamed herself as well, for her the emotions she felt at this moment in time were nothing more than demonstrative. This had been a night of surprises where she had discovered unspeakable feelings, feeling as though she truly belonged permanently in this important decade of the 1980's and also she couldn't escape the feeling that she'd made a good honest friend in Kim.

"Its just five minutes away, why do you ask?" Kim frowned, wondering what she meant by this.

"I think I've hurt my knee, possibly when that man threw me hard against the wall, felt the horrible impact, I'm not sure if its cut or bruised but it does sting pretty badly" Alex expressively grimaced in pain, she couldn't stand up properly and she knew if she had gone back in the club, she would have been thrown out, Kim's placed was the best option.

Alex's daydream and flashback thoughts were discontinued as she had to snap out of them as Chris kindly handed her a cup of coffee which she had requested fifteen minutes earlier. "Thank you Chris"

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my new Galex fanfic. Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter, they were really good  
**

**

* * *

**

**Should I Stay or Should I Go**

**Chapter 2  
**

However much Alex kept denying how secretly good the surprising kiss was with Kim and how comfortable her friend made her feel that night in her impressive living room, in spite of this no matter what in her heart she knew this secret still felt so inappropriately wrong and that whenever the truth would eventually be revealed, it would genuinely break Gene's heart completely. She had been dragging herself away from confessing to Gene about her terrible secret. She honestly tried to forget every considerable thought but afterward around an hour later nothing she carried out; like completing documents or filing documents away in alphabetical or choronological order would take her mind off these persistent worries and this continued to trouble her even when she turned all focus towards the nearly empty kitchen which was presently being used by Gene. She watched him closely as he actively strolled throughout and around the kitchen currently rooting through cupboards to find another bag of sugar. While she kept close enough tabs on him, she tried her best to conceal the constant blushes she felt within both of her cheeks.

"DI Drake? Ma'am? Ma'am...Alex are you feeling okay this morning" after observing her for the last 10 minutes, Shaz had been feeling concerned after sensing how unfocused and contemplative the DI seemed to look. Deserting her unfinished paperwork she walked over towards Alex's desk and tapped her gently on the right shoulder to get her attention.

"Shaz...oh erm...yes...I'm feeling a little under the weather today. Honestly its nothing to worry about." Alex answered, oddly enough she certainly felt like crying right away, always wishing she could bare her complete soul by letting her problems out all at once. She knew if she said anything, gossip would surely spread around the office like wildfire.

"No Ma'am I meant you and the Guv, has he gone and upset you again? like he did the other week. You know he's unbearable whenever he's moody because I reckon he shouldn't be taking out his frustrations on you Ma'am" Shaz besides being an hardworking WPC had furthermore been an honest and kindhearted friend to her whenever she had been feeling unhappy and dismayed.

Alex was reasonably touched by her younger friend constant worries about her , straightaway she partly explained why the reason she had felt sidetracked "Thanks Shaz. Me and Gene haven't been speaking for most of the morning, maybe because of the obvious reason that we've misjudged one another . For some reason I can't help wondering whether he believes I'm trying my finest to shun him" She hardly knew what to consider anymore, with Gene it felt like time was against her as she kept trying to solve the challenging jigsaw puzzle of his wordless behaviour.

"Don't worry Alex. He'll eventually come around, men like the Guv always have the habit of doing so each and every time they think their relationships we like they could be doomed and hopefully he'll open up" Shaz respectfully persuaded the DI on not to blame herself and consider strengthening her relationship with Gene if she feels she has to.

"oh trust me I'm hoping so Shaz" Alex said, she continued to secretly dread the exact moment when she was going to tell him about the secret kiss.

**xxxx**

Later in the afternoon precisely around 4.30pm ; as everyone else for some reason had strangely vanished from the CID office probably because Ray, after earlier that morning having his personally signed Manchester United football confiscated, had no doubt probably gone and retrieved it. She wondered whether maybe he had assembled the team and challenged them to a game of football on the playing fields of Fenchurch East. While the office was pretty much unoccupied Alex picked up the courage and began to approach Gene's office, little by little she knew exactly that she had to thoroughly get this off her chest.

"Gene can I have a word with you please, we have to discuss our relationship" Alex sighed, feeling a little nervous, knowing that she felt like she had suddenly become the unfaithful and untrustworthy girlfriend to him.

"Me too, its all I've been thinking about all day, ways of making it up to you" Gene sighed as well, feeling he hadn't been acting like an understanding boyfriend.

Alex apprehensively bit her bottom lip as she slowly closed the door behind her as she stepped inside his office, still standing with her back placed against the woodened framed and glass panelled surface, Gene was about to hug her when she came out and admitted about whatever had been troubling her. _Ohh god_, the ill feeling was consuming her thoughts " Gene please don't hate me forever and blame me for breaking your heart, for what I have to tell you right at this moment. Last Friday night when I said I was going out clubbing..." She took a moment to mull over the right words to say before continuing " the night ended with me kissing someone..."

Gene looked flabbergasted, stepping away from her instantly. He couldn't believe it, she had kissed someone else. "So this explains why you've been detaching yourself away from me. You know I thought I could trust you Bolls, you told me when we got together there would be no secrets nor lies and it seems you've forgotten by playing tonsil tennis with someone else, bet your friend Kim encouraged you didn't she, told you to forget about me by telling you to play the field. bet she said I wasn't an good enough boyfriend for you. She must have been having howling with laughter behind your back. "

"It wasn't like that Gene please let me explain myself further. I didn't kiss...a man...I kissed Kim..Truthfully it was one drunken kiss that hardly led anywhere, she pushed me away knowing that what we were doing together was unpardonable " Alex fell backwards against the door, already sobbing and crying her heart out, her long smoothened legs were already feeling unbalanced and threatened to collapse from underneath her.

"One of the male clubbers tried it on with me outside, I thought he might be more of a silver-tongued male. How I was wrong I really was. I got nervous because I was thinking about you at that moment so I shied away, however when I went outside he must have followed me out of the club and then he forcefully tried to come onto me, I was lucky because Kim came along and warned him to clear off. Anyway I found I had a bit of bruising on my ankle and the back of my shoulder. So we headed back to her house and she applied some TCP to do the bruising. Much later on Kim recommended that we ought to have our own party in her house and went to get a few bottles of wine from her kitchen fridge. I don't why but I felt relaxed when I was around her within her living room, she listened so much, listened to me wehn I felt stressed and she always knew what advice to give me. Probably around two hours we'd gotten so pissed that we'd began to forget our surroundings. I must have been getting carried away because the next thing I knew was that I was kissing her with such great enormous passion, my heart kept hammering away immensely as I ran my hands up under her top and pressed my lips softly against hers, I was too busy absorbing the sensation of her lips and my other hand was caressing her cheek, I didn't know what to say or what to think because I felt lost. At first I thought she was enjoying the kiss but then she pulled away. She told me _this wasn't the way to forget about you_, _please don't make matters worse with your Gene. _I guess she was right in telling me to rethink about my relationship with you."

"You know Bolls, before you confessed to kissing another posh well-educated bird, I was going to ask you to come to Manchester with me for the weekend just so we could re-establish the true meaning of our close relationship which I always believed was stronger than ever despite our recent differences but I now think instead I'll just need some time away from this place and from you to reevaluate where we go from here" Gene felt he couldn't trust her anymore not after she confessed, which had still left him a little devestated and after he acknowledged that his heart inside was slowly breaking inside.

"Please Gene no, please don't suggest we put our relationship on hold. We can sort this out, I don't care how long it might take, just let me in, let me know what you're wishing to do" Alex grasped his shoulder, trying to convince him not to turn himself away from her.

Gene gazed at her from across the small narrowed office, he couldn't help but feel incomprehenisble towards her, however much sadness and shock he felt he still made an supreme effort to understand her answer.

"Alex look I think you should leave, I can have Raymondo taking over your paperwork. Look please just go home, have enough time off and use it wisely. I really need my space from you at this time, it's really horrible and unlike me to confess this because I know I can't look you in the eye anymore because I feel like you've betrayed me in many ways even though you've told me it was nothing more than a simple kiss" Gene couldn't look directly at her. Alex quickly left his office without saying a word and turned back to watch him through the glass panelled door, he didn't glance up at anytime. She watched her reflection coming into view as he swaggered around the office and then poured himself a glass of scotch, his hands shaking.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome  
**


	3. Chapter 3

******This chapter features more of Ray Carling as he goes about reuniting Alex and Gene together after hearing about Alex's betrayal. This latest chapter is a little shorter however the part 2 version will have much detailed plotline. Thanks for the reviews so far.**

******

* * *

**

**Should I Stay or Should I Go**

**Chapter 3- Part 1: Fighting for the Love of the Guv  
**

Sitting alone within his diminutive office, with the office window unlocked and eagerly overhearing the crowded congested wide ranged noises of traffic getting eventful outside throughout the local nearby Fenchurch neighborhood. Presently looking as subdued and despondent as he had ever relevantly felt before. Gene was still pretty much dumbfounded subsequently by the aftermath of Alex's eye-catching revelation about her kiss with Kim. Trying so desperately to ignore the unpleasant thought that couldn't escape his mind which proved unssuccessful as at that moment he was honestly starting to consider the clear fact that she had inevitably left him feeling inconsolable and stunned, bearing in mind that this had left him still wanting to hear another reason as to why she did what she did. For the last six months or so after also having been smitten and charmed by this beautiful woman's heavenly looks and enjoying the fact that their relationship had begun to stir up some reasonable amount of jealously amongst colleagues. He couldn't ignore how he felt right at that moment, simply speculating whether or not had everything he'd become accustomed to all of a sudden become an unwelcome fantasy when she'd told him moments earlier that she had gone and destroyed the strengthened boundaries of their stable and balanced closeness.

The main CID office had been distinctly vacated and empty for nothing more than most of the evening, as Gene continued to contemplate his deep thoughts he soon caught a glimpse of the framed double doors swinging open from their hinges. Ray appeared out of the blue just as he came up to the front entrance doorway of the office, his right hand delicately pressed firmly against the door handle .

"Guv you alright?, blimey you look as though you've gone into one of them unfulfilled pissed off moods. Don't tell me have you and Alex had another argument?" he expressed his worry for his longtime friend and forged ahead on finding out what was precisely bothering the reserved detective.

"Yes you could certainly very much say that Raymondo, right now I'm beginning to consider that love can be cruel feeling and unpleasant than having to watch a Manchester United game at Old Trafford" Gene described his feeling and it didn't surprise to reveal it. Clearly feeling uncomfortable when he believed he should be planning ahead in advance for the team's weekend to Brighton. The weekend back to Manchester wasn't going to happen anyway.

"I'm sure it isn't it, I mean take Chris who's hardly no Giacomo Casanova is he, well despite the fact that clearly he enjoys playing strip poker nowadays. What I'm saying is... Sam taught him everything about properly treating a woman right even without gawping at her puppies and look where it's finally got him, the profound love of a good honest Southern bird in Shaz." Ray said. "So maybe there's still some hope for you and Alex"

"I wouldn't count on it. She's done something pretty stupid, something I can't speak about, something that actually wants to make my stomach want to do bloody somersaults" Gene mumbled, he was already feeling rather too nervous to tell his friend the whole story lest perhaps Ray would lay blame on Fenchurch East's only female Detective Inspector for deliberately breaking his friend's heart.

"Why what's happened now?, you know something I've come to realize over these last 6 months that everything between the both of you is always bloody complicated, never too simple to explain, like solving a bloody cheap pointless rubic cube...Enough of Come on Gene you can tell me enough of , look I'm sticking my neck out here for you while trying to be an proper reliable friend to you " Ray suggested, smiling slightly as he tried to be the helpful and thoughtful friend. He couldn't stop thinking about why the DCI was becoming so unemotional and pretty much tongue-tied.

"Christ you've only just spotted this, don't tell me them thoughts of yours have been on Mars again" Gene sarcastically remarked. He knew he was asking for trouble when he fretfully bargained on an nail-biting gamble to spill the beans on his relationship with Alex.

"Come on mate, I haven't got all night on waiting for you to tell me. My mouth's already parched for a worthy drink. " Ray sighed, clearly getting a little annoyed by the hushness.

Fenchurch East's admirable and commendable Detective Chief Inspector fought back an unexpected soft tear or two that had been threatening to run down and over the side of his left cheek for most of the evening. Fighting the feeling that he couldn't look at his best friend in fear that he might take the plunge and inadvertently make matters worse "You really honestly want to know the truth Raymondo as to why I'm feeling down in the dumps and considering why love hasn't been an helping hand to my love life"

"Yes, whatever you say to push me or anyone else away its not gonna work alright, I'm helping you Guv whether you like it or not"

"Well tell me this then, give me your straightforward answer. How would you really feel if you were told that your gorgeous, stunning girlfriend while at another person's house had gone and made a ridiculous blunder... by kissing the guest host and hidden away the truth from you for over two weeks before finally blurting out her betrayal " Gene felt regretful for telling the truth as he presently stared outstared his reflection at the office window.

Ray certainly knew right away who he meant, it was pretty much obvious. However he hardly considered this as being true. Over the last three years after coming into conflict with her over certain criminal investigations, she had become very much like a thoughtful sister to him. "She wouldn't...I know she wouldn't consciously hurt your feelings just like this in a heartbeat. Don't go presuming I've been pissed off or maybe been even blinded all this time Gene because regardless of me previously thinking she had you cleverly wrapped around her finger everytime. I know for certain now mainly because of them affectionate looks you've given her whenever she hasn't been looking. It seems clear that despite the fact you won't admit it yourself that you're very much in love with her "

"If you want, why don't you go and ask her yourself, she'll explain everything in a nutshell" Gene huffily suggested, getting discouraged by his present state of mind. Also feeling worryingly insecure about, for how much longer his relationship could possibly carry on for.

"Guv look..you don't have to start taking your sulkiness by turning yourself into a right moody arsed bastard ...alright I'll go and ask her." Ray thought about against arguing as he knew shouting the odds and challenging his friend over his pointless behaviour wouldn't get him anywhere and voluntarily promised that he ought to respectfully hear her side of the story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After running throughout the streets of East London and straight home from the station in floods of tears and after running as fast as she possibly could up the stairwell that lead to the nearby flats, Alex locked the bolt and chain across the front door. She was shocked by how badly she'd handled her responsibilties as girlfriend, yes she had been undoubtedly stupid for kissing another woman and had gone and ruined the blossoming friendship she shared with Kim. She switched on the stereo and turned the music volume up as loud as possible. The first song that come on-stream from the speakerphones was Should I Stay or Should I Go. _How applicable_. Alex thought it might be better to vaguely forget about her boyfriend just for tonight while she stayed home alone. However it seemed crystal clear that no matter how desperately hard she tried to forget about him, the lyrics to this song by The Clash were enigmatically drawning her to them.

Always tease tease tease

You're happy when I'm on my knees

One day is fine, next day is black

So if you want me off your back

Well come on let me know

Should I Stay or Should I Go

She was compulsively mulling over those important song lyrics and grasping them closely to her heart. Maybe the truth had been there all along, maybe it was suggesting she ought to break free from Fenchurch East, from Gene Hunt and from the everlasting nightmarish dreams that had continued to haunt and torment her on and off over the last three years. She _ Nothing's keeping me here anymore. I thought I had a balanced relationship and now because of my moment of madness Gene hates me, he couldn't look me in the eye and tell me we could work through this together, couldn't tell me we should consider relationship counselling. Everyone at the station won't understand and forgive me either. Oh I wish I could be back with you Molls, back home where I know I belong, put my feet up and watch Waterloo Road with you. _She was still feeling the upsetting effect that had been left on her mind since telling the truth. As she was about to head towards the bedroom she abruptly heard an unexpected knock at the front door.

"Hello...Alex are you in...its me Ray. I was wondering if I could have a word with you" Ray said, speaking much confidently. It seemed apparent that he was genuinely worried about her from the tone of his Northern voice.

Alex hurried across from the living room and quickly towards the door, unlocking it and then lastly opened the door to her nightime visitor. "Oh hi Ray, you might as well come in " She happily gestured, she was delighted to finally see an welcoming face standing at her door entrance. Ray had been still worried about her, moments later without saying a word he accepted her suggestion and stepped into the illuminated flat. He glanced around the nearby rooms and was surprised to see that everything seemed to be in complete darkness, he leaned backward against the middle part of the hard surfaced archway that divided between the kitchen area and the living room quarters.

"Christ 'I haven't never seen him look so lonely and miserable before, just looking at him and it looks like I've been chatting to at a completely different person more or less." Ray sighs frustratingly, feeling perhaps he to ought to do more.

"Trust me Ray, he didn't take too persuasively to what I told him, he hates me, hates what I've done." Alex felt ashamed again, she had hoped that nobody else from CID would discover her secret straight away. She speculated whether her friend already knew her darkest secret right away.

"I tried to persuade him that you wouldn't hurt his feelings don't think this got me anywhere judging by the unconcerned reaction I got from him, however according to him he believes I should be hearing your side of the story anyway. Look if what he's told me does have some potential truth to it, you know I'll be still here for you as a true and loyal friend " Ray effectively promised to stand by her bearing in mind no matter how badly her revelation might be. He always knew Alex was stronger and an determined individual and he expected to see that her and Gene would soon enough concentrate on salvaging their relationship.

Alex gladly appreciated his true kindness towards her, it was surprising to see that he was turning into a right proper well-wisher and supporter. "Thanks Ray, but the fact remains the same whatever you say its not going to matter me and Gene are finished forever, he clearly doesn't trust me anymore after I told him I kissed another woman and how much I regretted it afterward however I still can't handle the repercussions" she felt like crying again but comfortably held back her increasing emotions.

"So what you kissed another woman , actually you know if you'd done this three years ago if you and Gene had gotten together after you met, I probably might have been so flipping mad at you for breaking Gene's heart and probably would have ended up calling you some horrible nicknames like Go-Between Knickers or Fairy Queen" Ray laughed a little just thinking about that as he stayed alongside her. Putting that thought quickly aside he was pretty glad that they'd become friends after working together for the last three years.

"Yes and I have would have reacted badly to your rudeness, mostly likely by punching you in the mouth" Alex laughed slightly, she was gladdened to see how much of an effort he was practically going to by cheering her up .

Ray was gratefully pleased to see her responding well to his well mannered attempt on cheering up as much as possible and bearing in mind despite this he also accurately knew that he was pretty much determined that he wasn't exactly going to be giving up just yet as he had one more notable request up his sleeve, one more suggestion.

"I know some of us make foolish mistakes we're not clearly proud but there's something I definitely know when the dust is settled and if your nearest and dearest find it so difficult to forgive you,. Just remember Alex you can't go giving up bloody hope instantly you have to remember to keep fighting, keep fighting for that person's love and respect no matter how much they try to push you away. Let's face it I'm no cupid on flying wings and firing love arrows or anything but I genuinely know that you and Gene are made for one another as I said everyone in the office has seen this, seen how shy you look everytime he flashes a positive smile at you whenever he gets a good hunch about an clue in an investigation."

"How do you know, have you been keeping tabs on me and him by any chance?" Alex curiously asked him, in all honesty she hadn't seen nor remembered noticing these passing flirtatious smiles.

"You haven't known thought you might have done... oh well. Look don't give up the fight on your relationship with him, promise me you won't" He requested that she should stay determined.

"I'm sorry to involve you in mine and Gene's relationship problems Ray. Truthfully I have no possible answer on what else I can genuinely say right now, everything depends on giving Gene some time on his own to reconsider his feelings I guess" Alex sighed, feeling fairly worried, concerned so much that she was beginning to feel extremely doubtful that her rocky relationship with the DCI would genuinely outlast their argumentative and difficult problems.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews Are Welcome  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The start of Fenchurch East's day trip out and fun stories are told by many detectives, will Gene be convinced enough to join in the fun and laughter or will stay **

* * *

**Ashes to Ashes: Should I Stay or Should I Go**

**Chapter 3 part 2**

Even though for the last hour or two Alex was happily persuaded very much so that she felt more laid back and had also been feeling pleasantly thankful towards her fellow Detective Inspector and his encouraging happy-go-lucky mannerism. However it still hadn't disguised the fact that there were still some unanswered guilty feelings playing heavily on her mind. Like the awkward embarrassing dreams she had experienced on what might have happened if she hadn't been pushed away by Kim and whether perhaps matters between them had possibly turned more passionate, ripping one another's clothes off and kissing and cherishing one another's naked bodies. She disliked daydreaming this way because this made her feel uncomfortable.

Bearing in mind, whatever trip Gene was determined to arrange, the weekend in Manchester or the marvellous day out to Brighton Beach. There was absolute no doubt in her mind that she would almost certainly fight once and for all for their troubled relationship.

"I know for a fact he doesn't hate you Alex, he can never find it within his heart to feel hatred for being betrayed" Ray brought to mind. "I think if I'm right in saying, it's pretty obvious you've changed his life for the better. Actually well... he have you to thank for making him feel much loved deep-down inside. Don't tell him this but you know what I think honestly, I think he's become a right proper poof head for acting horrible towards you" He admitted about how he accurately felt. Beforehand the previous year had been more enjoyable and pleasant for Ray, much to his surprise he had been feeling pretty optimistic about promising dates and had also been feeling much more motivated when it came to meeting deadlines on criminal cases at work. Nevertheless Ray certainly hadn't wanted to see his friends split up so dramatically because of Alex's regrettable feelings because of her drunken kiss. As he kept an close eye on her, quickly than anticipated, he stumbled on brilliant plot, something he believed would push his friends back together.

"I'm not giving up whatsoever. Right now whether he acknowledges this not, the ball's in Gene's quarter Ray, everything depends on how he feels. Ray I'll always have every amount of trust and faith within him to do the right thing" Alex sighed, keeping a secret prayer within her heart that he wouldn't finish their relationship forever.

"Oh trust me Alex, I already know he's going to choose the appropriate choice...choosing you" Ray persuaded her.

"I hope you're right, sometimes when I've laid at night in bed with him I've always considered that he's not so keen on admitting his true feelings and prefers to keep them ambiguously" Alex closed her eyes tightly, her hands trembling constantly, furtively trying her hardest on not crying. Sensibly enough she started to feel ashamed, regretful and awkward again for feeling the way she did. Looking closely and deeply into her own personal feelings, she felt as though she hadn't rightfully and honestly deserved the uplifting words of encouragement from her concerned friends.

Despite feeling inevitably undecided what else to say in a nutshell. Ray ignored his little doubts and urged her not to keep feeling consumed with expressive guilt. "Although I might be bloody rubbish and terrible with polite words but then again despite Gene's badmouthing comments I know he doesn't exactly mean what he says. All I want more than most is to see you both reunited and everything. Truthfully Alex I think you ought to take the weight off your feet, have a satisfying comfy bath and leave any thoughts of Gene alone and simply wait till Saturday comes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following Saturday morning

As the Saturday morning warm sunshine across the skies of East London gradually made an much anticipated welcomed appearance. While persistently feeling a little reserved and very much keeping his distance away from his loyal CID detectives. Gene stared engrossingly at his mirror image against the office window within his office just before gazing down at the hustle and bustle shenanigans and the comings and goings from outside in the station car park. Everyone was fooling and running around as though they were re-enacting scenes from one of Duran Duran's latest music videos, it hadn't gone unnoticed also that they were having so much enjoyment and laughing amongst themselves. While arguably thinking over his unanswered thoughts and feelings which he hadn't mentioned to anyone, he started to wonder whether or not maybe his unavoidable fate had always been destined right from the start. Was he meant to stay alone forever?

He smiled slightly as he looked over his right shoulder and spotted Chris wandering around and throughout CID, scouting around everywhere for him, everywhere he could possibly think, his eyes looking towards the photocopier room and the deserted kitchen before finally he saw a glimpse of the unhappy DCI standing and facing his office window. "Guv you coming?, coaches are ready and waiting for you. Thomas the unpleasant coach driver said you'd better get your backside down to the car park now or there might be hell to pay"

"Bloody hell what's the grumpy faced fairy poof's problem? Not had any substantial action in the bedroom has he? You see Christopher all these Southern nancys " Gene asked, with a curious frown.

"That's a bit harsh to say Guv isn't it, you do know the man's only doing what he's paid to do, driving coach passengers around" Chris said, not looking impressed by the remark.

"Yes I have inappropriately cottoned on already. It seems as though the guy doesn't give a toss about anyone's feelings but his own and also that he doesn't know that he's more brainless than a tortoise" Gene stared glumly at the young worried Detective Constable. As soon as he saw how disappointed and concerned he looked, he quickly acknowledged that he had been acting too bitterly and that he had unwisely been venting his frustrations and anger out horribly "Sorry Christopher I've got too much think about right now. My mind's buzzing like an annoying game of Pong. I've become a right barefaced knob head. I'm keep blaming myself because I might have stupidly destroyed the love of a good respectful woman" He really couldn't deny this anymore.

"You mean DI Drake, look let's be honest here Guv, promise me this...don't give up hope. Anyway who knows this day trip to Brighton might actually do the trick for you" Chris gave his truthful and sincere recommendation to his boss and long-time friend.

Gene frowned curiously at him just before he went to grab his jacket from the coat hanger. "Since when have you given out relationship guidance Christopher?, don't tell me you've been brainwashed by the storylines in Coronation Street"

Chris laughed shamelessly at his comment but maintained he couldn't be bothered with keeping an open-minded while watching Brookside, Emmerdale or Coronation Street anymore.. "Not really Guv, Shaz always has me watching all them television adaptation programmes, sometimes they don't half bore the life out of me while watching them or maybe I've been picking up too many quotes from them."

"Bloody Hell you know what I think... you're slowly but surely becoming a numb nut, don't let yourself get easily led. Sometimes a man has done whatever he thinks best...declare he's nobody hushed puppet and that he's not a cowardly snapper head and that he doesn't want to make the same inexcusable mistakes by pushing away the woman he loves over some foolish kiss she had." Gene said with pure confidence. Chris looked towards the front entrance-way of CID and then glanced back he looked flabbergasted by the Detective Chief Inspector's sudden elevated confidence, it was as though he'd been kicked invisibly in the groin and then straight away had experienced the change of heart within him.

"So you coming or not?" Chris happily implied. "Alex's already on the coach by the way, she hasn't said a word to anyone. My guess is she's missed you over the last few days and can't wait to speak to you"

Gene grabbed his jacket, placing it across his left elbow and stepped out of his office before thoroughly locking the keyhole door behind him. The young detective quickly paced ahead of his boss and finally out through the double doors, just before the chessboard lights above commenced in turning themselves off one by one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After smartly betting amongst themselves, three days in advance as to wherever Gene would be treating them, Brighton or Manchester. The small minority of Fenchurch's best and loyal detectives that placed the bets definitely seemed not disappointed when a frustrated Gene finally answered their question as to where they would be spending the day. They had been inconveniently nagging him and not letting him get a moment of piece since he stepped onto the coach and came face to face with the pissed off looking coach driver.

He coughed clearing his husky, groggy throat and spoke about before each and every one of them while he stood at the forefront of the coach and right in front of a restrained Alex. He gestured for them to quieten down before he began to lose his temper which he honestly hadn't planned on doing so .

"Right...Oi. Seriously can I please get one moment of peace and bastard quiet ...thank you." The loud commotion amid everyone soon settled down within seconds as he staunchly addressed them.

"Look I know I haven't precisely been in the right state of mind these last few days. Been bugged with some personal problems and dilemmas that I'm desperate resolve once and for all." As he enunciated his words properly, he fleetingly studied her reaction which to his first thought suggested that she was slowly admiring his courage to speak out before everyone.

"Right onto more imperative talk...concerning our scheduled day trip out. Actually despite the fact my turbulent mood has had me turning into a bull in a china shop, I've given this much thought and considered that we ought to have our trip to Brighton instead. Now don't go getting hyperactive like kids in a sweet shop" Gene smiled positively as he finally gave them an long-awaited answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the coach awash with CID's partygoers and cheerful bunch of detectives continued to chat amongst themselves, probably mostly likely chatting about the new nudist beach that had recently opened in April. Gene gulped nervously as he had the same feeling regarding this and especially remained optimistic that none of them were considering whether or not to flaunt or show off their bits and bobs.

Ray had high hopes this day trip out to Brighton, wasn't going to be quite as disastrous as the last trip, where they'd only been informed at the last minute. ."I hope this going to be a much better trip than the last one we had."

I remember us running around Barry Island's snooker hall and seaside casino like jammie dodgers without care in the world after we won all the jackpot on the slot machines and at the poker tables. Also if I remember our day trip out soon turned eventful when it didn't exactly help matters with that Nessa bird trying to chase us down like a greyhound at the races." Ray's annoyed expression began to leave everyone laughing out loud. "She was bloody memorable, like a golden star always wanting much more than she was given. I bet she thought her dreams had come true meeting us single blokes just alongside the beach. She had her wandering eyes set on you Guv '_Alright what's occurin Big Bear or Sexy eyes' _which she kept nicknaming you and also not forgetting the time at the nightclub when she tried to snog you Chris, god that was quite an hilarious picture to see I don't blame her as she tried her hardest, when she kept saying _'Alright are you after a kiss and a giggle'_" He impersonated a welsh accent. He hadn't gotten the message straight away that his unexpected hilarious outburst had greatly cheered the detectives up impressively well, even Gene was blatantly laughing while he comfortably sat in the second row of seats further up by Thomas the coach driver.

"Tell you what Raymondo how about you tell us more stories" Gene happily challenged him, he was looking forward to hearing what else his friend wanted to say.

The Detective Inspector thought about anymore possible stories. "I've hardly gotten anymore to tell. I'm afraid I run dry of unforgettable stories to tell" Ray claimed, not admitting and keeping tight-lipped that he was lying on purpose with the cunning aim of letting Gene tell some of his own memorable stories. First and foremost, he was likely to tell several stories going back from almost up to 15 years ago when they were still working for the Greater Manchester Police, where the streets weren't as safe as they were and when some hunches had been confirmed after he stumbled upon a few impolite scumbags who were caught red-handed whilst robbing a jewellery shop and were he gave them an heroic chase in the old Ford Cortina, speeding up to 75 miles per hour around each and every street corner before finally trapping them and having them arrested for their crime.

"Come on Guv, let tell us stories. Bet you've got more, probably like a 100 chapters worth of stories to tell us. One more thing I promise we won't laugh at any of them" Chris spoke out and asked subsequently at the same time as he appeared from behind one of the seats.

"No Christopher. stop predicting with that bloody useless crystal ball of yours whether or not I'm gonna become a blabbermouth and inform Bolly here about the last time each and every one of us we're last out of the office. When I treated you lot to a day trip out to Cornwall, right bloody fun that was. I turned me back and got pissed off right away after you'd all buggered off on me to one of them lackluster seaside pubs not from the beach. They had about as much boring fun as antique auction room. The landlord looked grumpy faced, his forehead looked as polished as my Quattro and sticking to the facts he must have had as much personality as a kipper in a Fish shop" Gene wasn't delighted with having being asked to tell at least one long story. The longer than expected conversation carried on for at least another 20 minutes or so and started to unsurprisingly annoy each and every one on board, everyone except a giggling Alex who was beginning to enjoy every moment of it.

"Oh Guv don't spoil our fun, you said we'd be having the best team day outing ever. Just one story which is all I'm asking, nothing more." Chris felt absolutely brave enough and genuinely believed he actually had nothing to worry about by asking again, remaining hopefully at least his friend might plausibly stop and consider his question properly this time around."Guv stop being an obnoxious, stubborn, mardy arse for a change. If you gonna continue to be like this, well then here's a suggestion, you and Alex should sort out your differences once and for all" He shouted as louder as he possibly could, hoping these words of encouragement might finally allow Gene to warmly open his heart.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**

**Thanks to emmylou1983 for the beta read  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter includes a heart to heart between Galex, can they sort their relationship once and for all?, does contain one use of bad language Chapter unbeta'd**

* * *

**Should I Stay or Should I Go - Chapter 4**

For Alex the long drawn out coach trip to Brighton hadn't been what she expected, yes the team were still as excited than ever and extremely chatty that was pretty much understandable and for her she was always optimistic that walking around the different local shops and the many stunningly attractive locations while being together with Gene all day long might hopefully give them the chance of reevaluating their rocky relationship. Of course she wasn't giving up any hope of ending their relationship, it was the knowing fact that she knew Gene was much stronger than this despite the fact he hadn't expressively shown his feelings as clearly than he first believed. She was always grateful for working alongside him for three years at Fenchurch East and ultimately grateful for adapting to his sometimes unimpressive policing methods. After discovering quite a few surprising revelations about him she was adamant that they would let out their emotions conclusively.

"Are we there yet Guv" Chris slightly moaned whilst glancing out at the changing landscape, he was already feeling pretty much bored and clearly missing not being weighed down back at the office with uncompleted form-filling documents.

"No Christopher, bloody hell I thought you were up for going to Brighton, don't tell me you feel unwell. I remember you throwing up when we had that teaming out back in Manchester 1977, when we all went to Blackpool during the August Bank Holiday and you kept being sick, in the cafe, in the hotel and on the beach. I just hope Granger's bought a spare brown paper bag for you." Gene acknowledged this as he spotted the loss of bright colour in the young Detective's cheeks.

"Is there no air on this coach? I feel hydrated as well" Shaz asked, looking slightly worried about Chris and herself.

"Nah I don't think so, there's no point in distracting the driver Shaz, cos I reckon he'll only go and snap at all of us for being disruptive" Ray suggested, he himself wasn't too bothered by the coach trip because it gave him an opportunity to absorb the scenery and take it in.

"Snap at us eh for being loudmouths without nothing else to do, well let me tell you ...if he just so much..bloody dares to upset anyone of you, he'll have my great big whatever size boot covering his knuckles and hands straight away." Gene confidently gave the warning out and convincingly made sure Thomas the driver would certainly hear this loud and crystal clear. He felt completely relaxed and reasonably persuaded by his new found confidence. There was still one more considerable thing he felt ought to do now, was to hopefully talk to Alex one on one away from the team and to discuss their relationship. As he pleasantly watched his bright reflection in the window he knew she must be still feeling understandably hurt after the horrible way he shouted and treated her the other night. He knew he shouldn't have lost his temper so badly and he was now hoping to make good enough amends.

"Go on Guv, that's the spirit" Ray encouraged him with a mighty roar and a slight fisted punch in the air, which distinctly grabbed the driver's attention in the rear view driver's mirror straight away.

"Christ ...Sit bloody down News of the World will you before you broadcast any more sensational news" Gene shouted back at him, letting everyone know towards the back end of the coach that he still looked particularly unhappy yet again. However as he turned around and sat back down at his seat he simply couldn't fight back the temptation to grin while, without looking he two finger gestured towards his friend to stop gaining attention, he continued smirking thoughtfully to himself as he watched him from his shoulder blush as he eventually done what he was told.

As the coach finally pulled into coach station outside of the Theatre Royal, Chris seemed untroubled as he softly heaved a sigh, knowing they were here finally.

"Ah brilliant, oi Guv can I get off first. I'm already gasping for the toilet" Chris couldn't wait to jump off the coach, he knew something inside him had definitely clicked one way or the other, most likely excitement or the fact that the nearby attractions had surprisingly drawn him in.

"Steady on Christopher, we've only just gotten here by the way" Gene sighed as he looked back at him and ended up meeting Alex's full gaze. He finally addressed her. "Bolls you don't mind us having a word later do you?" He knew he wasn't exactly the greatest with questions especially when it came to romances. As he remembered about past one night stands tt was awkward for him as he knew most of them ended horribly the next morning. it had only been about one thing, getting drunk at a bar, chatting up any bird who had the prettiest of eyes and lastly taking them home with him and having sex with them. Exchanging numbers were never addressed or requested.

"Ok" Alex answered, staying reserved a little by not saying too much while her eyes continued to follow him.

Ray hurriedly climbed up from the chair next and slowly walked down past the seats, he smiled as he observed them, without a doubt still expressing some romantic glances at one another, yet a little nervousness around the other and on the other hand shying away from their true feelings. He sometimes wished he actually could bang their heads together and let them know precisely in no more than 50000 words, reasons for them to stay together and never break up.

"Ahem Raymondo, got something to say" From the corner of his left eye, Gene had acknowledged that Ray had been paying substantial attention to the quick conversation he was having with Alex. He didn't think his friend was becoming too much of male version of Nancy Drew however he still believed his friend ought to be getting off the coach straight away before he accidentally blurted out anything else.

Before he could respond Ray blushed again, he wished he hadn't. He awkwardly bit his lip before wisely choosing to gladly speak his mind. "Well I suppose I should answer your question then Guv. You and Alex to all of us at the station are like the golden couple. Yes you both fight and bicker amongst yourselves like two spoilsports. I just don't want to see you falling apart over one stupid mistake, one regretted mistake that Alex told me will never happen again. Look let me tell this you have to hold on to every precious ounce of feeing you still have for each other, letting go could be the worst mistake you've ever made Guv. You've got the greatest love you've ever had just promise me this, don't throw it away because you'll regret it for the rest of your life." His outspoken bought out a few tears amongst the rest of the team. He hadn't known this but each and every of them were slowly but surely starting to respect him much more for positively speaking the truth.

Both Gene and Alex individually looked quite surprised by his honest words as well.

"Right then Chris lets get going to one of them nudist beaches and check out the view" Ray smiled, as he sauntered past everyone and onward toward the front door of the coach.

"Can't imagine I'll be up for any, sightseeing Raymondo mate, I'll have to be careful by watching what I'll be eating for my lunch" the young Detective Constable suggested, still looking a bit concerned. He caught up to Ray quickly as they both got off the coach together first before everyone else.

Gene thought about getting off thereafter but still kept watching as Shaz and Terry walked ahead. He couldn't hide his feelings any longer as he genuinely believed this might make him look like a stubborn coward so he thoroughly hung around by remaining seated on the coach, waiting for the rest of the team to exit the coach, he had been persuaded by Ray's words and had chosen to speak to Alex one on one.

As the last few left the coach, Gene quickly got up from his seat and lastly sat alongside Alex on the fleft side of the coach, he sighed just as he sat down. He strongly gazing at her while she looked elsewhere.

"Look are we gonna speak our minds Bolls because I don't want to dodge anymore unanswered questions about where our relationship is going . Look ...I'm sorry for the other night, I guess it was just a huge shock to my system hearing you admit you'd kissed someone else. Hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me" Gene was still feeling pretty much regretful for how he spoke to her. All he wished for, was to embrace her tenderly in his welcoming arms and never let her go.

"You're just not going to trust me anymore Gene. With you its so complicated, you haven't told me once that you love me even though I've realize its incredibly hard for you to admit. I'm not sure I can stay here anymore as I feel I should be elsewhere, amongst people who don't treat me like a bird with sexy legs" Alex took a few words out of Gene's book.

"Bolls you can't go, I won't allow it. The team respects you and bloody love you left unexpectedly I think Raymondo will obviously be upset" Gene sighed, wondering perhaps if this conversation might hopefully end well or go horribly wrong.

"Believe me this is for the best. In the past I've never actually mixed my professional career with any relationships before and I know now if we continue to fight amongst ourselves after getting too involved in cases then well its just going to rip us apart furthermore and there might be no way back for us" Alex was becoming certain they had no future together.

Gene began to feel overwhelmed and emotional as he listened to what she had to tell him, he was almost fighting back some tears as well. "Don't you go giving up on me and you. I thought me and you were the strong ones that we had an unbreakable connection. Don't throw it away" he desperately tried to beg her inevitably not to give up her optimism and hope.

"Its simple Gene. You can never find it in your heart to forgive me, its impossible for you. I know this because I can see tell in Psychology terms when everytime I look at you I can see that keeps telling me you're still hurt deep down" Alex brushed a tear away with her thumb.

"Fucking bollocks to Psychology, you haven't seen the caring, loving side of me Bolly the side of me that can definitely forgive you for kissing that female friend of yours. Look I'll prove it, please give me a chance to tell you how I feel. Dinner tonight at yours after we get back to London from Brighton. I'll find some surprising courage just you wait and see. You'll see the best in the Gene Genie" He happily promised, gently holding her hand.

Alex was surprised, she could see how frantically he kept trying to help them rebuild their relationship.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Should I Stay or Should I Go - Chapter 5**

Beyond any doubt there was still some problematic feelings between Gene and Alex even after they managed to pull up alongside the team once again. It was impossible for anyone not to ignore this. The longer it dragged on for the more it was slowly getting on Ray's nerves seeing his friends becoming distant from one another. He was becoming sick and tired of witnessing the same thing happening and kept wishing he could be given the chance of banging their heads together good and proper.

"Ray, you alright? Its just that you haven't said a word since we've gotten off the coach over five minutes ago" Chris showed his own worry for his disgruntled older friend while they walked along the almost deserted car park. However his friend still seemed reasonably bothered about something important .

"Don't hardly know Chris. I'm still bloody frustrated that they haven't kissed and made up, I know he's holding back because he wants her to admit the same feelings as his. It's so annoying because right now I'm starting to consider knocking some bloody sense into the Guv's mind" Ray expressed his feelings about his friends. He sighed, feeling particularly miserable, so on the off chance he scouted around and looked forward to see the stunning promenade shining and sparkling right before his own eyes.

"Let's face it, you and me, we've got nothing to worry about. I'm sure they can both recapture that electrifying spark between them it's only a matter of time" Chris was completely convinced that his boss would fortunately amend his romantic relationship.

"Bloody hell, how come you're so positively confident they will be reconciled" Ray looked surprised as he asked this.

"Because its the Guv, I think you know as well as I do that, nowadays he doesn't stay angry and provoked for too long, that he doesn't get pissed off anymore. Look I already know what Alex did, she actually told me herself and I think he ought to forgive her because she obviously regrets everything that happened" Chris was pretty much optimistic and knew he would remain this way for good despite of the constant problems that still could be felt amongst the team. "He loves her like a possessed monkey without its valuable banana"

"Christ..Are you comparing the Guv to a monkey, you want your head testing" Ray laughed slightly as he spoke out. They continued strolling across the glorious sun kissed car park and passing by the arcade amusement building . "Right seeing as they might take sometime to chat amongst themselves. I was considering that me and you should try this arcade place, best of three on Space Invaders, you lose and I get to choose which cafe or pub me and the team can dine at. Hopefully "

"Don't think the Guv will be pleased to hear you calling the shots mate" Chris said, looking a little nervous and on the spur of the moment stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she wandered away from her disappointed looking boyfriend, Alex hardly couldn't figure out why she wasn't giving her relationship with Gene, what the hell was wrong with her. She knew she had almost definitely been granted the delightful and pleasant love of a wonderful, gorgeous and respectful man and yet she was still foolishly pushing him away for unexplained reason. She kept suppressing and concealing her honest and loving feelings for him. The thought of leaving always kept lingering on her mind everytime she returned a quick glance at him.

"You can't ignore this Bolls. Stop treating me like I'm a concrete walk and bare your soul to me for bloody once will you. " Gene was beginning to lose his patience with her silence even though they'd settled on having a meal together later that same evening. He swiftly followed right behind her as she dashed over to rejoin the team as they themselves caught up with Ray and Chris.

"Gene please don't create a scene, its not going to prove anything" Alex tried her hardest not to fight or bicker with him as she knew matters between them would almost definitely become complicated and unpleasant. He was still always difficult to reason with everytime they rowed at home or whenever the team weren't in the office. She had always assumed their rows were absolutely ridiculous at times. Now she looked completely embarrassed and ashamed not just with herself but with Gene as well.

"Why should I need to prove anything Bolly Knickers, I've said all I can to win you back and you're hardly giving me a chance to put my heart on the line. Okay so why don't you teach us the rights and wrongs about someone whose in a rocky relationship. Bet everyone else here can learn a lot from your advice!" Gene shouted so incredibly loud that he pretty much found himself being scrutinized by local residents and other visitors to Brighton, some who weren't thrilled by the fact that he was slightly spoiling their holiday fun.

Both Ray and Chris instantly stepped in at the right moment, as they hurried and wandered across towards their friends, bravely standing between them before anything else kicked off or before uncalled for insults were exchanged. Ray had a few words he had to get off his chest right away. "For crying out loud, you two are already making this day trip out pretty much insufferable for the team, were all sick to the death of you losing your temper Guv. Oh by the way you're even worse than City and United everytime they both play utterly shit on the football pitch. Either sit and chat or bugger off back to London on public transport" he believed he was the only person brave enough to speak his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later; the team were excitedly crowded around the Big Wheel Rollercoaster ride, Chris and Poirot were so excited so much they begun barging past other visitors before rattling through to the front of the queue. Ray found it quite amusing. "Good grief look at him, its as though he hasn't been on a big ride before and also looks like he's got enormous ants in his pants judging by how much he keeps jumping up and down"

"Oh whatever Ray, you know you can't half be right annoying sometimes when you're happy" Shaz giggled, while pointing out. It hadn't gone unnoticed that at least the Fenchurch team were pleasantly happy amongst one another.

"Oh Ray you'd betta watch Shazza she'll be winding you big time during the rest of the day here" Chris laughed out, finding this brilliantly hilarious which seconds later was surprisingly met by silence.

Gene unhappily watched from a distance while standing alongside the steel bench which was situated away from the roller-coaster ride, he hardly wanted any part of the high-jinks and laughter, it mainly bored him rigid, watching everyone getting delighted as they gotten themselves onto one of the popular fairground rides . At that exceptional moment in time all he kept hoping for was to redeem his ambiguous ways. He soon came to realize that he must have been pushing Alex too harshly for an explanation as to why she still seemed uncertain about their relationship.

Alex right before his very eyes was standing observing the team closely as they all hurried onto the big ride together one by one. She never once looked back at him, maybe perhaps she was still feeling humiliated or dismayed and upset by his inexcusable behavior towards her earlier. He knew she always kept doing this whenever they quarreled between one another, after rowing about the latest criminal investigation at work she would storm off mostly to Luigis most of the time and when she chose to return to work she'd not batter an eyelid each and every time he desperately tried to apologize. He couldn't blame her really as sometimes he considered whether or not he might be in the wrong when it came to blaming the guilty person in their latest row.

"Gene?" She spoke out his name straight away as she turned around to see the troubled look written across his eyes and cheeks and also acknowledged the fact that his eyes were glaring down at the stony pavement. Maybe the opportunity to patch up their unstable relationship had ultimately come despite the fact that she was still thinking of leaving.

He slowly glanced up at her and held eye contact with her. "Yes Bolls, don't tell me you fancy some candy floss? 'cos' you do know that it gets around your lips and stuck to your chin" He managed to crack a joke out of the blue. Surprisingly enough this effectively made her laugh seconds later as she strolled across to him and they both simultaneously sat down together on the steel bench.

She fought so desperately hard not to laugh too much. "No Gene" she softly muttered and slightly smiled, the wind blowing her hair up into a flyaway curl as she spoke. "You do know Ray was right, what he told us both earlier. We can't go on like this, almost coming to close to amending our relationship and then right away shying away. Look I know you're sorry for the way you reacted the other night and I forgive you for saying sorry. We're stronger this and I know we will repair our relationship rather sooner or later. Its just now I need sometime to clear my head and thoughts " She lightly patted her hand across his lap which gave him some valuable hope that she was willing to talk things through between them at last.

"Bolls, just one last thing. I'm nothing without you. You're like Jennifer to my Jonathan Hart, with even better terrific sexy legs" Gene joked again, warmly gazing into her eyes as they began to share a tender moment together. "So, just be certain, is our dinner together still on for tonight or do you fancy somewhere else for us to go?, not Luigis this time, we've been disrupted too much by the team too many times"

"Well I'd rather we have our meal right now and I reckon we should go to one of the restaurants here instead, come on follow me" She gestured for him to follow her quickly towards the nearest restaurants and bars in Brighton.

"Ahem...what about the team" Gene pointed out.

"Oh I'm convinced they'll already know why we've walked off together, its pretty clear anyway. Well come on then Mr Hunt" a smile was soon engraved across her lips while she watched him slowly emerging up on his feet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending three rides on the roller-coaster, Ray was starting to wish he hadn't unwisely overspent too much on the three rides. He stumbled towards the same steel bench where his colleagues were previously sat minutes earlier. It hadn't taken him much longer before noticing that there was no sign of the Guv or Alex, so he started casting his eyes around the nearby surroundings of the pier.

"Oi Chris you haven't seen them have you?" He curiously asked, still trying to shake off his spinning vision that he was still pretty much feeling.

"What Morecambe and Wise" Chris slightly wound him up, pretending not to know who his friend meant.

"Oh ha ha very funny, no you daft bugger. I meant Guv and Alex they've gone and buggered off on us. Probably doing some worthy making up" Ray speculated, keeping enthusiastic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before long, Alex had found the perfect restaurant for her and Gene to have their dinnertime meal together. The small miniature sized Peaches restaurant was without question impeccable for them. "Hurry Gene, just remember we can only skip a few meals and just have a main meal and desserts"

"Alright keep ya knickers on, I've been doing enough walking as it." Gene huffed breathlessly, the tones of his Northern voice sending heartwarming shivers throughout her body. "Why this place anyway?" He didn't see any great attraction about the corner building,

"Well if you haven't noticed Gene, its because it has a delightful view of the waterfront and because it makes our time together more special and right, besides we need to do some talking and now is that time to start, building bridges and repairing our damaged relationship conclusively" Alex gently took his hand and ran her right thumb across his fingertips, she quite enjoyed doing this because it made him respond with one of those pouting lips look that made her want to blissfully melt and hug him tightly.

"Blimey you have been doing some thinking Bolls" Gene suggested, he was unaware about the effect he was leaving on her.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	7. The right time, the right place

**Only a few more chapters to go in this fanfic I'm afraid.**

* * *

**Should I Stay or Should I Go**

**Chapter 6 - Part 1**

As the sunshine luminously sparkled against the numerous windowpanes of the Peaches restaurant just as Gene and Alex were happily settling down at one of the tables. It hadn't gone overlooked by them both that this unanticipated Saturday lunch meal together was going so far so good between them, much better than could have imagined. Gene seemed to look more pacified and comfortable around her than he'd ever been before. As she soon became admittedly distracted by the glorious sunshine window reflection of him right before her eyes, something else was presently on her mind as the welcoming image of them willingly dining together made Alex start to speculate whether or not they should be resolving their differences so quickly, it wasn't as though she was reconsidering this, it was more that she was hoping that time they might be stronger than ever.

"Bloody Hell you know you could have gotten us better seats Bolls. This chair's making me have to squash me bloody thighs together. Before long I'll be doing a strange funny walk towards the main entrance" Gene was already as usual complaining about impracticable thoughts. Surprisingly enough she sometimes found herself agreeing with him and gladly welcomed his latest complaint.

"I'm rather surprised to even suggest this but you've certainly taken the words right out of my mouth Gene. I'm sorry but I couldn't find anywhere perfect enoughg in the restaurant, hope you don't mind. If not we can just leave and go back to rejoin the team" Alex suggested to him, leaving him a little dumbfounded what she had to say. As he warmly looked at her, straight away meeting her gaze and tenderly concentrated thoughtfully on how beautiful she looked to him.

"Well I think I can just about manage Bolls." Gene changed his mind and felt in the meantime they ought to stay a while longer. He swiftly changed the subject. "You know I'm a right lucky bastard, having someone as beautiful and amazing as you Bolls by my side, always brave enough,eager and prepared to put up with me through thick and thin. Sometimes I wonder whether you've got the strength of a saint, having to put up with me" Gene openly revealed his thoughts to her and looked pleased by the cheerful response she gave him, maybe she was silently mulling over some undisclosed thoughts about him. He'd believed that nowadays despite them having fought and quarreled in the past, that they ought to be more honest and approachable with one another, spilling the beans or blurting out their feelings.

A younger handsome waiter, with his hair tied back in a ponytail stepped forward and bought out his small notebook. "Can I take your order please?, sir, madam"

Gene looked up and frowned an eyebrow peculiarly, he remembered the last time he'd argued with a younger waiter was when he took the team out to celebrate Sam and Annie's engagement in 1976, the waiter then hadn't been too fond of Gene's boots after almost tripping over them on several occasions . "I'll have spinach and cheese samosas for starters, I'll have Potato Salad for Main Course and for dessert I'll try Vanilla Ice Cream and Strawberries" He handed the men card to the waiter, who then turned and asked Alex the same question.

"Okay for starters I'll try Ham and brie parcel for starters, sea bass with chermoula and broad bean, dessert I'll have treacle tart and custard" Alex requested hers. Gene wasn't surprised by her food requests. The waiter walked away and left them to chat amongst themselves once again." Bloody Nora, typical Posh food requests, always anything bloody posh and fancy isn't it. Names I haven't heard of before" he pulled a pouting lip face.

She couldn't resist smiling admiringly at him and placing her free hand against her right cheek, yes he could be a great big annoying nuisance and brash whenever he complained furthermore but it was always wonderful to simply admire this everytime. "My oh my Gene, can I just clarify on something exceptionally interesting" Alex grinned delightedly, holding out her hand, reaching it across the table before lastly gently placing it flat across his. Despite her attempts not to feel distracted by his gorgeous steel blue eyes, she couldn't resist holding back anymore and felt herself feeling more drawn to him.

A soft sigh escaped his lips fleetingly "Oh go on then, whatever you have to say, don't make it all about human feelings" he smiled slightly, knowing already what she maybe about to hint or suggest.

Alex giggled, desperately trying to hold back her obvious smirk for a few moments, she regained her courage and lastly chose to speak out. "Despite your obnoxious and pigheaded ways I believe that having spent this morning and this afternoon with you has made me realize how much of an important person you are in my life Gene. Yes I've made some terrible mistakes and made you probably hate me in the past but now I'm willing to forget them and look more forward to the future." she explained, making her feelings perfectly clear.

"I'm impressed Bolls. You never mentioned Psychology once" Gene teased her, grasping her hand more tightly and protectively than ever. Feeling he should be doing more, placing kisses across it.

"Mr Hunt...Are you asking for a playful punch or kick in the groin" Alex gleefully responded, finding a way of badgering him back.

"No bloody chance" He chuckled as he dismissed this, feeling more contented and pleasantly comfy. He hoped the waiter wouldn't be taking too long before bringing over their meals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having consumed two meals and dessert, Gene wondered whether perhaps they had best go back to return to the Fenchurch partygoers "Maybe we should be getting back to them, Raymondo's probably sent out a search party for us by now" Gene said, while gearing himself up to leaving the restaurant.

"No I think we should stay, let us find somewhere because we both know deep down we still love one another. I still love you Gene more than anything and I really want to make it up to you" Alex lovingly pledged pressing his hand up against where her heart was presently beating. "I know you still love me and if you want to prove it, show me how much you feel about me" her words rung out effortlessly into his thoughts as he considered taking her to one of the near by hotels and getting intimate with her.

"Of course I still love ya, you soft mare. Come on let's be going" Gene smirked, pulling her up from the chair and letting her stumble faintly into his embracing arms. "Bloody hell careful Bolls, any one of the locals might just believe you've been sat perched on the washing machine for too long" he laughed out, letting her get closer to him as much as possible. He loved how much she seemed to get touchy-feely and gushing she looked whenever she admitted something important to him. As they left the restaurant together seconds later, It hadn't gone beyond his thoughts when he remembered how much he disliked opening up to women and hearing the word love being mentioned. On the other hand as he'd adapted to working with female colleagues, heslightly began to trust his confidence, especially after meeting Alex for the first time.

"Where should we go?" Alex debated the question as they wandered around the local nearby shops and local pubs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the team one by one gathered alongside the coach in the stretched out car park, Thomas the coach driver was still munching on his last tuna mayo sandwich while he waited for everyone to arrive back. For most of the day Ray had been tagging along with his fellow colleagues Andy and Jack, who had both been pretty much lucky on every stall they'd visited, both winning small and big cuddly bears and also winning two mugs with Brighton engraved in capital letters on them.

"What's the matter Ray feeling left out?, you know that nonce on the water ride shouldn't have stopped the ride when you half way up it" Chris soon walked alongside, feeling reasonably hopefully on cheering up his best friend.

"Yeah I know I was bloody petrified, he must have thought I was pretending I had fear of heights. Dozy fairy midget should have bloody gone to specsavers if he couldn't read the reaction across my face" Ray sighed, feeling a little pissed off about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene was still pretty much fussing and arguing about where they ought to stay for the rest of the Saturday afternoon, it wasn't helping matters gratefully as Alex was taking the lead like some sexy foreign bird desperate to have her lover anywhere she could find. She was tugging hard and strongly on his jacket sleeve. "Mind the bloody fence Bolls, I don't want to get a fucking tear in my trousers" He acknowledged her obvious laughter as they walked through the pebble-stoned side streets of Brighton. He thought about having his mischievous way with her there and then while no nosy person was watching "how do you expect me to explain myself to the team, I think they'll be presuming we've had one too many gos" he huffed impatiently.

Alex turned to face him and with her right hand she gently pushed him up backward against the nearest brick wall she could find and pressed herself up against his strong muscular chest. "Gene do me one favour please" she caressed his cheek softly as she expressively felt her passion for him thankfully resurfacing at last.

"Yes" Gene eagerly kept his eyes firmly on her pouting and delightful lips, getting distracted constantly by them even while she spoke, all he could ever think about was how incredibly brilliant they were to kiss.

"Shut up Gene" She giggled, punching him playfully his left upper bicep. "And that's for not listening properly, don't think I can't see you checking out my lips and breasts because I can." she stopped laughing briefly as she reached her hand towards him and touched her fingertips lightly against his lips, she silently gestured for him to kiss them the only way he knew how. He was certainly an expert at making her feel absolutely blessed and cherished. Minutes later, she pulled him towards her for a steamy kiss however before their lips could possiblt touch one another's they were disrupted by Chris who had been sent to search for them and scout around the local area.

"Guv, Ma'am we were gonna send out search party for you both. That bloody Thomas was all set to leave you both here, come on, come quickly before he abandons us" Chris informed them, gesturing for them to hurry.

Gene and Alex soon hurried along and towards the Detective Constable. "Bloody Christopher" Gene mumbled to himself, feeling annoyed his moment with Alex had been ruined for the time being. Still no matter what despite this, later that very evening he wasn't going to go back on the promise of spending the evening with Alex.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**

**Part 2 will be typed up and posted by next Tuesday.**


	8. Confused

**I've decided to add two more chapters to this fanfic. The last few moments of this chapter, becomes a little more wrong but sadder in a way and I also think it is probably going to divide the reviewers .**

* * *

**Should I Stay or Should I Go**

**Chapter 6 Part 2**

"Come on we haven't gotten all day to bloody hang around and wait for them friends of yours to be walking back." an already disgruntled Thomas puffed heavily on his cigarette, rechecking his fob-watch which he carried around with him everyday incase of emergency " I've got a stag do party group to drive around Fenchurch tonight. They're not gonna be satisfied when I show up late" he complained, feeling ever so annoyed that the prolonged wait was lasting longer. He began to leave everyone feeling pretty much displeased as he constantly lit up cigarette after cigarette while waiting alongside the coach. As he waited for much longer he straightened the creases on his light brown jacket which Shaz thought looked to be hideous colour.

The more longer the Fenchurch Detectives waited for their returning colleagues, the more they became bored of waiting around for them. They seemed completely fed up and it was clear to see why this was apparent as the odd few grumbles and groans became too obvious to ignore. "Alright no need to get narky mate, they're on their way back and shouldn't be too long." Ray sensibly indicated to the coach driver, he knew this should explained properly to the loudmouthed and rude Northerner that he had no detailed reason to continue complain anymore.

Shaz was touched to see how much the Detective Inspector seemed to worry about his friends. "Seems as though Thomas isn't exactly in the mood to befriend anyone. Good on you by the way for managing to tell him to stop moaning. Look don't keep worrying its only Brighton, the Guv, Ma'am and Chris hopefully shouldn't be too long. The coach station should be easy to find for them. just hope Chris remembers which way to walk back to" she smiled and kept her thoughts to herself.

"Let's hope for our sakes eh" Ray said sighing as his eyes looked elsewhere, mainly down at the floor. Right he wished he was back in Fenchurch and he also felt he could do with a large glass of Luigi's finest bottles of wine or possibly a pint of beer in the newly refurbished Armstrong Millers pub across the road from the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Above them up in the sky as the sunshine drew in behind the clouds, the prolonged wait lasted another fifteen minutes or so before the trio finally came into view of the coach windscreen, Chris was hurriedly dashing straight across the car park, waving and gesturing his arms frantically and also like as if he was trying to break the 100 or 200m running record time. He looked too much of a fast runner and was making Gene look like a right slow coach.

"Wait up!" Gene shouted out, yelling loudly at the top of his voice, while he ran he almost inadvertently stumbled over on the pavement. He was getting pissed out by the fact that he was slowing up as he got more closer to the coach. Minutes later as he finally got to the vehicle, he was constantly gasping for breath. It was making Alex quite a lot as she noticed his annoyed reaction.

"What's so reasonably funny Bolls...I'm buggered...well shattered..." Gene looked perplexed by her reasons for laughing so obviously at him, he figured she wasn't having one of those posh tart moments where a woman couldn't hold back her laughter for any longer. As he thought on he knew that in his mind this honestly never bothered him at all. " feels I've been the one sitting on the washing machine for too long this time around" Gene looked quite clearly red-face, his cheeks roasting while he stood standing motionless alongside Chris and Alex, he was waiting patiently for Thomas to re-open the coach door.

"No its just that I've never seen you run so fast before. Usain Bolt had betta watch out, because he might have some good competition" Alex smiled.

"Me faster than a you sane Bolt, bring it on Bolls" Gene grinned, knowing this was very much true. Alex held back the urge to giggle straight away after he commented. She knew he had so much to learn in the future. He had to learn about celebrity lifestyle, countless reality tv shows which she knew anyway that he would either be completely bored by or most likely detest watching them.

"Gene can I take you to one side for a moment" Alex swiftly grabbed his right hand and quietly lead him away from the coach for a few moments, just so she could profoundly tell him what was presently on her mind, this was her chance of finally getting her honest and truthful feelings out in the open . "When you shouted at me last week just gone right away within a heartbeat I was actually thinking about leaving. I had all planned in my head, where I wanted to go, what I wanted to do next with my career and then thankfully you've changed my mind and I'm actually glad you have because I know now you've proven your romantic feelings for me" She continuously blushed as she spoke to him.

"You were just gonna go and not say anything" Gene didn't follow what she meant.

"No I wouldn't have gone and left, if you hadn't have changed my mind for me. I would have inevitably hugged you, told you how much I was going to miss you and then probably have kissed you as well." Alex said, feeling a little awkward and embarrassed about mentioning this.

"Well I'm glad to have been of help Bolls. Just to let you know that I can't help myself thinking of you and your gorgeous puppies. They're always enough to tempt me to have a feel of them" Gene flirtatiously spoke out within the manner he always typically preferred.

"Are you flirting me with Gene, right in front of everyone?" She giggled, stepping closer to him and throwing her arms around him. Their shared intimate one on one moment hadn't gone unnoticed as it soon began to grab the team's attention while they were now sat on the coach.

"Yes I bloody well am and I don't give a rats arse as to whose's looking" Gene smirked as he moved forward to kiss her lips, he was thrilled by her immediate response as she teasingly ran her tongue lightly across his quivering yet anxious bottom lip, this hadn't gone unwitnessed either, much to overwhelming delight of the Fenchurch East detectives.

"Come on let's save the kissing till later tonight" she smirked before grabbing his hand and leading him back to the coach doors which had just been opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over three hours later than originally planned and after a prolonged lengthy delay on the motorway which didn't please anyone, the coach finally arrived back within Fenchurch. After getting off the coach, Gene and Alex happily walked together hand-in-hand along the pavement of Christopher Street as soon as they came closer towards the flats, Alex spotted a familiar face waiting on the pebbled steps just outside of Luigis.

"Gene, its Kim. What does she want?" she looked emotional and pretty much worried. Gene wasn't best happy to see the woman who had almost destroyed his romantic relationship with Alex.

"How should I know" He gave a negative answer but still tightly held onto her left hand as they rushed across the last road by Luigis.

"Alex...its good to see you again...I'm glad to see that you and Gene are still happily in love" She smiled. "You're probably wondering why I've come to see you so unexpectedly. I hope you don't mind but is it possible if I can I speak to you alone?"

"You've got a right fucking nerve" Gene shouted at her, he knew this was making matters bad for him especially in front of Alex who looked unhappy by his bitter expression.

"Gene, wait out here...you have nothing to worry about, I won't take too long talking to Kim" Alex promised him, she delicately bought his hand up to her lips and kissed it twice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later Alex had bought Kim up to the flat with her, she couldn't help but feel worried as to why her former friend had suddenly wanted to see her out of the blue. "So what did you want to see me about Kim?" She asked her as she took off her jacket and placed it on the edge of the sofa.

"Look there's no easy way of saying this but after you kissed me the other week, I know I was shocked and upset. But now I can't get it out of my mind, I know this incredibly wrong for me to say, Alex I cannot stop thinking about you. I dream about the kiss every night about holding you" Kim began to feel embarrassed about even mentioning this and she also wished she hadn't come as she knew how much happier Alex looked with Gene.

"Kim I can't...whatever you're trying to say...it's never going to happen because I love Gene and I won't allow myself to hurt him" Alex said, looking away from her, she acknowledged the fact that this was now making her blush. "Are you actually saying you want to kiss me back?"

"Yes Alex because if i do I know I want to get you out of my system for good" Kim tried hard not to cry as this horrible dilemma was niggling away at her. She knew she wasn't bi and she still pretty much enjoyed dating men.

"You should leave Kim because if you stay here long, you're going to make matters much more complicated for myself, for you and for my relationship with Gene. I've been entrusted once again" Alex hadn't nothing more to say to her and even quickly stood by the flat. Kim stepped closer to her and placed her hand gently against Alex's cheek.

"Alright I'll leave, you'll never see me again. This can give you the chance of moving on in life, help you and Gene be more stronger together as a couple." Kim turned away and soon she was almost about to leave. Alex looked up at her, she also placed her hand up against Kim's cheek.

"I'll miss you, promise me, you won't forget me" Alex started to cry, realizing this was slightly tearing her up inside. She loved Gene so much and she was now having unwanted feelings for Kim as well.

Kim tenderly gazed into her eyes, she sighed sadly, knowing the chance had vanished forever and pressed her thumb against Alex's teary eye. In her heart she still desperately wanted to kiss her one last time and say goodbye properly. She was surprised moments later when Alex surprisingly pulled her forward much closer and claimed her lips passionately, caressing them softly and soothingly as she held the back of Kim's head with her right hand. They stood motionless as they kissed one last time, in both of their thoughts they knew this kiss would not develop furthermore. This was Alex's own individual way of meaningfully saying goodbye to an honest friend. They pulled away seconds later.

"Take care Kim" Alex smiled a little, as she watched her departing friend leaving her life forever.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

**i really don't want to end this fanfic, seeing as I've got a few more chapters to type out, this one is a great one. Thanks for reviews so far.**

* * *

**Should I Stay or Should I Go**

**Chapter 7**

After Kim had gone and ultimately left her life indefinitely Alex was now feeling pretty much fearful as she now faced another heartbreaking dilemma on whether or not she should tell Gene about her emotional goodbye kiss she shared with her departing friend, or should she stay tight-lipped forever more and forget about it altogether. She knew this tormenting guilt would undoubtedly niggle away every time she was around him and that the horrible, undesirable urge to confess would be too tempting to ignore. Sooner or later she knew the truth might be blurted out whenever that might be or possibly during another of their heated arguments and for that she was fully equipped.

After 10pm and after she switched the television off for the night, she soon settled down within her front living room by reclining back on her sofa and gingerly placing a thin layered bed duvet across her legs and feet. She became lost and engrossed yet again reflectively, her mind drifting off onto cheerful past memories of her and Gene regularly laughing and flirting together, the pleasant gazes they gave one another from across the office. She also quite enjoyed whenever they got time alone together and whenever he challenged them both to use their wit and imaginative skills by drawing smutty pictures of the other in seductive positions. After thinking of her Psychology skills, she'd considered this to be extremely erotic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene had been sat lounging around in the corner of the bar in Luigi's for around an hour as he waited for Alex to come back downstairs and promptly drag him upstairs for some longed-awaited sex. It had been pretty much worrying for him after he observed how close Kim was becoming to his girlfriend after the two female friends walked away from him and then both headed up to her flat and disappeared from view.

As he unhappily sat back and watched the last of the satisfied customers leaving the restaurant, he began to wonder why the problematic challenges of being attracted to and being in love with one woman was becoming as difficult as taking on the first team players of Manchester United on your own. This was one of the main reasons why he genuinely loathed the word love, the fact that someone more attractive and handsomer could muscle in on a perfectly loving relationship and instantly charm the knickers off the girlfriend. He believed he was too reluctant and bashful on telling Alex this.

Needless to say however, he knew he should be paying her a visit upstairs and ask her whether or not she optimistically wanted to rebuild their relationship right away. Even though he acknowledged the fact that he was honestly afraid to blurt it out, out loud he knew deeply within his heart that the time for discussing their uncertain future together was right now.

His attendance hadn't exactly gone overlooked as Luigi watched on as he observed his favourite customer's awkward behaviour. The popular and lovable restaurant owner had often worried too much about him nowadays whenever he avoided making an appearance every night in the restaurant.

"Mister Hunt would you like a drink? You look like you need one." Luigi shouted from the bar.

"I could do with a brandy, a great bloody large one to help me out." Gene answered straight away. The Italian immediately got to pouring out a large glass of brandy behind the counter.

"Have you and the beautiful Alex argued again, you should up there with her, letting her know that you won't give on your romantic feelings for her" Luigi supportively suggested the detective ought to be re-considering some important questions.

"How can I? When my girlfriend doesn't bloody well know where her heart actually lies Christ sake I don't even know what to think anymore because everything's going to complete shitsville. First she tells me, that she wants to give our relationship another try and then when it comes to getting closer to one another again, she just freezes, says I'm coming too strong." Gene said as he looked completely frustrated and completely deep in thought. He anxiously fiddled with the menu card holder.

Because he had always absorbingly known the handbook on complicated love and commitment issues, Luigi was still reasonably hanging onto plausible hope that his two favourite customers might kiss and make up soon enough. In spite of everything and having seen so much, he hated seeing them both arguing and squabbling as he believed incompatible arguments weren't the answer to ruining a perfectly good evening.

"You can't keep blaming yourself and you can't keep blaming the lovely Alex for your relationship problems, you need to weigh out the good factors in the relationship, your own deepest reasons for loving her for why she passionately sets your heart on fire and her unadulterated reasons for wanting to stay with you." Luigi made an believable point for Gene to keep in mind.

"Bloody Hell Luigi since when have you gone all soppy and love guru on me with the romantic counselling and the whole shebang " Even though he felt pretty much ashamed about spilling the beans his relationship problems to his caring friend in the restaurant, although regardless of this, Gene still managed to find the time to slightly laugh to himself, to his amazement he acknowledged that love had pleasantly taught him so much over the last seven months of his relationship with Alex. Whenever they had been spending time alone together up within her flat, he had been suddenly transformed into an improved loyal boyfriend who wouldn't dare to raise his voice stridently or never once unpleasantly hit the love of his life during an argument. He realized that should be thanking her not sulking amongst the last of Luigi's permanent staff.

"Mister Hunt you know sometimes you can be an uomo impossible" Luigi gestured frustratingly with both of his hands, waving them about everywhere, leaving the detective pretty much baffled, he then swiftly moved over the table to tap his middle finger lightly against Gene's velvety forehead as a convincing way of trying to successfully get through to him before he resumed the conversation " an impossible man, when it comes to opening your heart in a while it's better to let your bella girlfriend know exactly how you feel, gesture your love for Alex. Wake up and the smell Nescafe" Luigi done his best to persuade him to accept this advice.

"Well for starters I'm not the Manchester equivalent of Eros" Gene suggested, as he loosened his watch strap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning came and as the sunshine crept across and throughout the living room, Alex slowly opened her eyes and scouted them around the nearby lounge and the kitchen surrounds just to check whether or not Gene had been there overnight. She casted her eyes around again and noticed instantly that not one single household belongings hadn't seem to be have been moved around.

She had to be completely certain anyway, just in case she might have barged in one him sleeping peacefully alone in the bedroom. "Gene?, Gene...Gene are you here?" she shouted, not too deafeningly in the event of possibly waking up the next door neighbours. To cut a long story short, she considering telling him about the kiss with Kim and also it was understandable that they had to discuss their changeable feelings conclusively at the right time.

Disappointingly when she got no answer back, he wasn't there, maybe he hadn't bothered calling in on her. This made her feel terrible and implausibly bad for not going to look for him afterward the night before as she presumed he must have despairingly stormed off home last night shortly after she and Kim had left him in the lurch. She already knew she was running late for the three hour morning shift at the station and soon after consuming her breakfast she gathered her jacket up from the armchair and lastly headed for the front entrance to the flat.

As she done so, she detected a small handwritten letter sandwiched between the bronzed letterbox. This really puzzled her as she knew there was no post due anytime during the weekend. Not wanting to inevitably snub this letter she decided to see anyway who this was written by, she gently pulled it out of the letterbox and began to unfold the paper. She had a sudden panicky feeling that this might be a goodbye confirmation from Gene, maybe he was impulsively letting her leave Fenchurch forever. She wish it wasn't, she was desperately making an effort not to let this thought get to her. She silently began to read the letter out to herself and the first sentence truly knocked her for six.

_"Dear Alex_

_Although I'm not bloody well good with words about how I candidly feel, I just feel now is the time to open my heart up to you, just you and nobody else because you know me better than anybody else at the station does. Love hasn't always been perfect in my life for me it's treated me unfairly and spat in my face countless times and it feels like that every time I fall in love I always feel broken hearted especially when the bird I've spent the night with, tells me our night together meant nothing. With you Bolls its different and I know you think that based on your Psychology Bollocks that I'm not taking my feelings seriously for you and now I reckon I'm gonna have to show you just exactly how I feel. It's time for me to take a courageous leap in our relationship definitively. I promise you that I won't even dare to try acting like a stubborn bastard whenever we disagree about work related issues, those days are behind me. I also promise to appreciate you more like other sentimental nancies do for their girlfriends "_

_If you still love me enough Bolls then meet me by the River Thames over lunchtime , The Lake House restaurant it's not too far away from the station they serve brilliant delicious Sunday dinner in there. When you look around for it, you'll see the signpost outside flapping away and also don't be too late because you'll have me wondering whether or not I'm losing my determination and have me thinking I'm destined for single life forever._

_Love Gene x"_

As she placed the letter down on the kitchen table, Alex felt incredibly touched to find out that her boyfriend had been doing some valuable thinking overnight and now was responsively weighing up his confidential feelings as well as taking her feelings on board. Alternatively judging by what he'd chosen to jot down on lined paper, despite the promises he'd vowed to achieve in his letter, he was still the same familiar Gene Hunt, _"The Sheriff of Fenchurch East and The proud Manc Lion" _who nowadays pretty much still preferred to strut around and to keep tabs on the dangerous streets of East Fenchurch.

"Gene Hunt, I never knew you could be quite the admirable charmer, always clever at knowing how to charm the knickers off a sexy bird. And this is why I love you so much" She puased for a moment as she giggled faintly right away while she admitted only to herself that she really had been spending enough time with Gene to master his famed catchphrases.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Lake House restaurant that Sunday lunchtime began to feasibly attract more hungry customers mostly families and couples who were all eager to dine at this popular and well-respected public restaurant. Gene hadn't noticed this and was busy searching around everywhere, hoping to catch a detailed glimpse of Alex as and when she would be walking down the cobbled horizontal sidewalk. He nervously had both fingers cross together despite the fact that he hadn't once depended on fortunate luck as he constantly thought it was a temporary presence and had the habit of fizzling on whenever you were happy as larry.

"Come on Bolls, please show up. I look more like a lonely king fairy ponce if you don't show up within the next few minutes. I've laid everything on the line for you, don't let me down" Gene sadly sighed, as he watched on, lowering his dark shaded sunglasses as the sun beamed and reflected against them. his hair blew from one place to another as he lastly adjusted his jacket sleeve. The more longer he hung around waiting for her, the more it registered within his mind that she might not be coming and this left an upsetting feeling within his stomach.

As he turned back to look at the packed restaurant, he then looked back over his right shoulder at the entrance to see Alex in a bright beautiful red dress and white fashionable shoes, smiling as she waiting there for him to address her.

"Bloody Hell, hope you don't mind me mentioning that you're very much dressed for the occasion Bolls, all glamorous and everything" Gene smirked as he hinted.

"Thanks I thought you'd love it. Plain and simple, no dressing like a tart. Well really just something that would be very eye-catching for you to marvel your sexy eyes at." Alex appreciated his worthy compliment. "So shall we go and grab a table in here before Sunday dinner is served. You must be hungry" she suggested, gently holding out her right hand for him to grasp onto.

"As a matter of fact I am actually, that's one of the main reasons why I have the nickname The Manc Lion. Someone back at the GMP in 1969 walked in on me in my house while I was munching on a few bacon sandwiches. Told me I was one hungry bastard and then told me I'd bet not start feeling tempted to eat all the food from the fridge. He was a right cheeky poof for saying so" Gene concealed the attempt to laugh out loud as he told this but however he couldn't hold back a grin.

"Really was this one detective rather annoying to work alongside? " She seemed curious as she questioned him.

"Yeah he was, DS Ronnie Peacock. Loved to shag anyone bird he met and to be honest had the most disastrous chat up lines that most of the other poor sods had to listen to. Unfortunately for him he was becoming an hapless Lothario when it came to committing himself in a loving relationship "Gene described an short insight of his former colleague.

His perceptive answer certainly made Alex giggle briefly, as he chatted for longer than expected and eventually before he could say anything more, she softly prodded his left shoulder "Gene...the restaurant now!" She quickly jogged his memory for him and ushered him towards the front entrance of the Lake House restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they were voluntarily shown to their reserved table within the restaurant, Gene looked closely at Alex as he held her hand and began to worry about her. "You know Bolly, are you alright with staying in here or would you prefer we dine outside?" Gene could tell she wasn't looking quite comfortable, she looked unsettled about something maybe, whatever this could be, seemed to leave her feeling a little unhappy.

She nodded without saying a word and gestured for them to sit at the four tables outside that were situated alongside the River Thames. "I might need plenty of fresh air, you don't have to worry it's not that I'm blushing shyly or anything. It's just that I feel have to be more or less open with you Gene. I feel I should be getting everything off my chest" This wasn't what he had bargained for and without delay subtly led her to one side once they were shown outside and left alone together.

"Come on, let me know what you're thinking in that pretty little head of yours. If it's about Kim turning up last night or if it's about wherever our relationship is going than I'm willing to hear you out" Gene promised, he was still holding onto her hand and surprisingly holding it affectionately.

Alex dotingly gazed up at him and touched his sun tanned cheek with her left hand. She could tell demonstrably by the hushed reaction in his expression meant that he was either desperately trying to outsmart her by impressing her or he was genuinely becoming smitten with her over all again .As she angled for the right moment she pretty much hoped she wouldn't go and spoil this. She finally spoke out..

"Last night when me and Kim left you downstairs in Luigis, she told me that she was leaving...and she told me she wanted to kiss me once last time so she could get me out of her head. Gene you have to know, although I responded by kissing her back, this kiss meant absolutely nothing to me. I felt it more as an emotional one

Gene pursued his feelings pensively as they ultimately confronted their loyal feelings for one another. Although he wasn't exactly proud of being slightly open and easygoing about his own romantic feelings, he still believed he had to get them out in the open before he literally felt embarrassed. " You know you might think that I've gone and lost my marbles by admitting this but I don't think I can be angry towards you even though I ought to be. Alex in life we all unfortunately make mistakes, some I must admit none of us can particularly feel proud of.

"Yes but it doesn't compensate for what I've done. How can you possibly forgive me?" Alex felt seriously ashamed for having kissed Kim once again despite knowing it was only a goodbye kiss. She believed she couldn't grapple with her feelings anymore and that she'd unwisely forgotten about how successfully well relationships progressed throughout weeks, months and countless years.

After hearing what she self-confidently told him and then lastly deciding on a few good points to say himself as an expressive way in cheering her up, Gene stepped preferably closer to her, fondly holding both of her hands and happily promised her she had nothing to feel worried about. " Christ Bolls, you shouldn't have to feel regretful all the time. I honestly forgive you and if you want me to prove my word, I'll go and shout it out bloody loud from the rooftops of the station, you only have to say the word and I'll be up there within a flash" He already knew this would perk her up as soon as possible. He knew the love of his life rather too well and was glad to have learned so much about her.

Alex's cheeks began to brighten up flourishingly as her eyes made contact with the sexy steel blue eyes that were predictably as always exploring her own. In her mind she willingly knew his perfectly gorgeous eyes were simply tempting and seductive every single time she had been given the ultimate delight on staring up at them. They were after all what had magnetically drawn her to him in so many delightful ways everytime they made love as well.

"you know despite your unique stubbornness and swagger, there's always been something you've held back and now I know. You're such a polite and charismatic man Gene and that's why I'll never stop myself from loving you. And yes you're absolutely right you should forgive me and I'm glad you are doing. Kim told me I should be moving on that's what I'm setting out to do, making our relationship as stronger than ever. Shall we take our seats now?" She suggested to him as she noticed one of the taller waiters walking out towards them, carrying a small lined notepad in his right hand.

"Why not...I'm hungry for some mouthwatering food" Gene hinted, sitting down straight away. He elegantly brought her hands half way across the table and ran his right thumb across the palm of her left hand.

"Sorry I can't help myself" He admitted, blushing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around an hour an later, after they had consumed most of the Sunday lunch food, the reunited couple were presently finding themselves marveling directly at the stunning and picturesque stretched out landscape of London from the western point of the River Thames.

Gene was hardly too much fascinated by the outstretched landscape right before his own eyes as he gulped half a mouthful of wine down his throat. "Its not that beautiful Alex, yeah so it has some boats it doesn't quite rival or compete Venice. Still I wouldn't mind watching Venetian boats and those Italian fairies with their striped shirts rowing them. Who knows it might inspire Christopher to become one just so he can impress Shaz"

Alex considered another potential entertaining thought. "So you wouldn't be tempted to charm me with becoming a sexy gondolier or a bullfighter" She kept this thought in mind.

"Nope there won't be a chance of that happening, I'm afraid, although I might have something else already planned instead, if you care to follow me" He happily stated and checked his watch. Seconds later he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her chair. He now stood shoulder to shoulder with her and silently flirted with her.

"Gene tell me what is it?, I don't like spoilers" Alex protested, she determinedly stood stil, placing her free hand on her right hip as she awaited his answer.

"Oh let's just say I'm certain you're gonna like what you see" Gene hinted and calmly led her back into the restaurant, where he didn't take too long as he paid for their lunch.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**

**Thanks to Emmylou1983 for the beta read.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter of this fanfic. Which is more of a lighthearted one. Thanks to emmylou1983 for the beta read.**

* * *

**Should I Stay or Should I Go**

**Chapter 8**

It was more colder and quite blustery once Gene had eagerly led Alex to where he had his second surprise scheduled. The look of delight was evidently engraved across his lips as he watched her carefully trying to move his hand away from her eyes. Hearteningly it was quite a delectable and sweet moment to watch for him. Unbeknown to her while she kept sighing impatiently and begged Gene to let her know what this second guarded surprise might be, she was slowly unraveling her magnificence beauty to him and this made him feel profoundly cherished for being madly in love with her.

"Gene this isn't the slightest bit amusing just let me see, whatever it is." She calmly asked him. Without a shadow of a doubt, she looked particularly annoyed with him as he kept dragging out the expectancy.

Gene couldn't resist laughing at the enjoyable sight of this and slowly began to remove his hand away from her eyes. He nestled his arm around "Oh alright, I don't want to have you bloody guessing inconveniently like Miss Marple any longer Bolls" he stopped talking mid sentence and pondered a few more personal things to admit before confidently picking up from where he left off " Look I know I don't waffle on about love every so often, its not that I feel so insecure or anything, however much so despite how I feel I honestly believe you're gonna love this pretty much. Oh you can open them gorgeous eyes of yours now" Gene happily stepped to her right hand side and showed what he'd expensively bought for her as his way of proving his love and respect for her.

Alex looked stunned and flabbergasted as she began to look at her valuable and impressive present, a light blue TVR Tasmin. She ran her hand slowly and then turned to face Gene. "I don't know what to say, I mean is it really a ladies car? or are you being such an annoying swaggering show off, by trying to convince me into wiggling my bum as I test out the seats while you escort me around East Fenchurch in my new car" She placed her hands delicately against her hips while she gave her feedback on this matter . "Gene Hunt I must honestly say you're going to have do much more to persuade me because right now I know that an expensive car isn't the specific way to winning a woman's heart. Its got to be something more romantic, maybe more demonstrative." she left him practically trying to work out what she possibly meant.

" Oh for fuck's sake Alex, I haven't got the slightest clue whatever else I could prove to you. I thought the Sunday lunch meal might satisfy you and show you how much I love you. " Gene felt completely frustrated, all he wanted to do was pull a hair curl out from his head.

Alex prevented him from attempting this by keeping up appearances and feeling more compassionate towards her boyfriend . "Gene please stop beating yourself up about this. Look listen to me I appreciate the fact that you paid out money for buying this lovely car for me. You don't have anything to prove to me anymore because I can see how you feel about me nowadays, you yearn to be a transformed man. Well let me tell you I feel on cloud nine for loving you for just being yourself Gene, for still being that the chiseled and strong-minded man I first slowly began to fall in love with " She found herself willingly declaring and afterward felt accurately grateful that she had done.

"And you really mean this Bolls? " Gene asked her after he'd serenely calmed down. "You genuinely fancy spending a lifetime with me and want to put up with my unbearable ways. Bloody Hell you're must have the patience of a saint Bolly"

As she evocatively looked up at him and shuffled against the widened wooden bench. She soon began to provide him with the answer he had been hunting for. "Of course I meant what I've told you" Alex lovingly pledged to him, placing both arms skillfully around his upper curvaceous waist.

For some particular moments which prominently went overlooked, one special moment that hadn't gone unobserved was the moment that they wished could last forever, the moment right now that they were sharing as they were seeking the love and devotion for one another. Alex came to the favorable conclusion that their troubled relationship had now been strengthened by their heart to heart chat.

"Was just thinking, I could always take the car back and treat you to a romantic weekend in Paris instead. I think this rather an impressive way to claiming a posh bird's heart wouldn't you think" Gene surprised himself as he suggested this to her.

"Me and my handsome Manc Lion walking around together hand-in-hand within the most romantic city in the world. I can blissfully picture this. You naturally shouting the odds at one of the young edgy cafe waiters because he hasn't added extra teaspoons of sugar into your coffee " Alex couldn't fight the urge to laugh any longer as she found herself continuing to visualize this expected scenraio.

"Dear god you're way ahead of me aren't you...again, having everything mapped out for our holiday together. Next you'll be wanting to book another holiday for us on Mars where we'll probably be flying about, dancing on the moon and be sipping frothy coffee and munching on croissants" Gene softly smiled whilst trying thoroughly hard not to look too anxious about this unscheduled holiday he announced suddenly out of the blue. If truth be told he knew it wasn't always usual for him to start getting flustered whenever he considered resolving an important work related or relationship matter.

Alex suggested what she thought at that point in time, she found it tricky to keep a straight face as she spoke. "Hope you don't mind me saying ...Gene you have quite the clever imagination and much better one than mine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Alex had chosen at the eleventh hour to keep the TVR and Gene had radioed Ray back at the station to come and drive the car back to Luigis. Around 7pm that same evening the reunited and happily in love couple arrived back themselves in the Quattro just outside at the street apartment block of flats in Christopher Street.

"Well at least we're back where we belong. Outside Luigis," Gene gestured sensitively by nodding his head once. "I just hope he isn't spying on us" He even tracked the restaurant window and the upstairs framed windows just in case. As he saw a brief glimpse of her nervously sighing and looking impatient, soon enough he began to believe that he might be getting on her nerves far too much. As a cooperative way of helping he suggested that they should go upstairs to her flat instead of chatting outside and standing around in the breezy street.

"Bolls you know I think we both could do with a worthy glass of house rubbish seeing as we've had an quite interesting day out together. I'm bloody parched and a little bit hungry as well, don't suppose you can rustle up a few sandwiches for me as well. " He happily admitted and didn't feel too embarrassed in saying so. He confidently advanced more forward and gently touched her left wrist with his long fingertips as they exchanged heartwarming glances between one another.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed this Gene. I've missed feeling the sexual touch of your elegant lips brushing against my lips and kissing my neck softly and those wolf like moans you make whenever we make love. I've missed missing the feel of your protective arms holding me whenever I've felt upset and sad." Much to her surprise she was almost bringing herself to tremendous tears as she described how beautifully everything felt for her each and every time he held her. How perfectly he made her feel, always making her feel exceptionally loved and treasured for the grounds she walked on. She remembered an abbreviated flashback of how ex husband Pete had constantly disappointed her so many times and hadn't made her feel the way Gene was now seamlessly making her feel. Whenever they spent their leisure time together Gene preferably showed her a much respectful and a gratifying manner and she was rather thrilled about this because he had gone and revolutionized his old school adapted ways and manners impressively for the sake of their relationship.

She was getting quite sidetracked for longer than she expected, so much so that Gene coughed loudly to grab her attention after he'd seconds earlier cunningly rummaged through her jacket pockets while she still looked reasonably distracted by her thoughts, for her flat keys. "Ahem...This is Planet Gene Genie calling Planet Bolly Knickers...can you hear me?" He couldn't resist a naughty smile as he keenly waited for her reply.

Alex slightly jumped as she instantly snapped out of her daydream. "Huh...oh...I'm sorry. I was just thinking about you...again" She tenderly giggled as she contentedly detected that he was on the brink of grinning at the thought of her getting too sentimental about him.

Luckily for Alex it didn't take her boyfriend too long to react, as a carefree smirk soon engraved itself across Gene's pursed lips as he gazed at her "Mm now why doesn't that surprise me. So Bolls is there any chance of us dancing up them stairs or not anytime soon before I start freezing my bollocks off" He continued smirking while he clutched the flat keys within his left hand. Alex didn't answer his question instead she got revenge on him for seizing her red and pink key-rings by persistently nudging him through and into the main entrance of the flats.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Just over an hour and half later, after they'd both consciously drank three glasses of sparkling white wine between themselves and two more glasses of Chateau Gruaud Larose, Alex was now hoping for everything else to remain trouble-free and uncomplicated as she laid and hugged Gene tightly on her leather sofa. Naturally she looked like three sheets to the wind as she glanced upward and found herself pin down within a matter of seconds by the exquisite and splendid blue steel eyes feasting down at her. "You know I love you Gene Hunt so so much, there I've said what needs to be said. Now you have to tell me. Let your heart and mind take that extra step of courage "

Despite the clear fact that he was also plausibly pissed and absolutely desperate to show her his affection for her by making love to her, Gene didn't know whether to laugh or to worry for her as he noted how pissed she was as well. "Don't tell me that Bottle of French rubbish has gone to your head already. Well let me tell you this anyhow, as far as I'm concerned, you DI Bolly Knickers are one very discourteous and bloody sexy posh drunken bird. And as I lay here with my head banging like its being played bloody loudly like a bongo drum, the last thing I want to tell you is...that I will always love you forevermore come what may" he confidently reasserted his passionate feelings for her.

Alex was already considering this too and inadvertently blurted her thought out rather too quickly. "Gene I want you tonight, please. I've missed you and I can't wait any longer"her hand impatiently tugging on his shirt sleeve. She knew that anything could occur on this night in which they were sharing together but then again she knew for certain that nothing would ever go pear-shaped for them.

"Alright Bolly, seeing as I haven't been able to stop thinking about this as well. I want to give you the best night ever" Gene grinned and soon took charge by grabbing her right hand and leading them both into her half candle-lit bedroom. After almost of a week of intermittent arguing and staying away from one another, everything for Gene and Alex, their insecure and changeable relationship, respect, admiration and formidable connection was now starting to look as though it had certainly been patched up effortlessly and it was now pretty much clear to tell that this was what they both longed for, being back together in each other's embrace and willingly making up for lost time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After closing the gap between one another and spending the next five minutes sharing a loving kiss. Both lovers evenly felt and believed that from the heart everything else about this special night had to be picture-perfect and unspoiled, they had to feel that exceptional cherished connection between themselves once more, just as they'd both stripped off their clothes, leaving them scattered across the bedroom floor.

The next forty-five minutes for Gene and Alex, soon was pleasantly turning out to be the best they had ever experienced together as a couple. Gene had lovingly surrendered his clean-shaven naked body to her, happily watching the love of his life taking the ultimate advantage he had given her by placing uncountable soft kisses across his perspiring neck and down across his broad shoulders, not leaving anything untouched nor ignored. Alex had constantly wished for this moment to be incredibly memorable for the both of them. She could tell as soon as possible upon seeing his eyes tightly closed and seeing the strengthened focus written within his expression , that her kisses were having the most inconceivable effect on him.

"Ohh Bolls whatever you don't stop...ohhh..ahhh" He gave the distinct impression that he was clearly enjoying every moment of this steamy encounter between them. His hands were already sensitively working their way around and up her bare back while she continued to place soft tantalizing kisses down and over his lower torso.

"Oh don't you worry Gene, I don't ever intend of stopping pleasuring you" She answered in a seductive manner, delightedly complying with every breathtaking feeling. Alex voluntarily continued to remain loyal towards the promises she made known by massaging and stroking his left calf muscle with her hands. The more longer she concentrated on fulfilling her most fantasy, the more she considered this time alone with him had been the finest ever.

As he responded positively well to the tremendous touch and magnificent feel of her hands. Without knowing he had planned his own revenge out of the blue, without telling her, he surprised her by slipping one of his hands up her perspiring chest and cheekily squeezing her left breast and pinching her nipple.

"Ooh Gene Hunt why do I get the feeling you're getting incredibly naughty for your own Manc boots. Pinching, squeezing whatever will you be capable of trying next. " Alex giggled, giving him a flirtatious glance, bringing her hands up to rest against his chest.

"Well seeing as you're looking quite the lively and bouncy DI Sexy Knickers that I've gifted my heart to. I have something exciting in mind that will leave you begging for more." Gene knowingly grinned, fruitfully managing to keep tight-lipped and hushed by what he genuinely meant. He could tell straight away by her stunned and contemplative reaction that she was dwelling on what she could possibly say.

Before she could answer or say what she was thinking, Gene promptly flipped them both over within a matter of seconds, so that he was lying on top of her and that she was lying back against the bed sheets and pillow. It hadn't surprised them both as they acknowledged the fact that his enthusiastic hands were already roaming and journeying across her pristine curves. He was soon beginning to rediscover the sincere reasons as to why he had fallen head over heels in love with Alex, yes she had regularly been annoying at times whenever they disagreed on whatever investigation they'd been given by the highest ranking policing committee. Arguments in the CID office and anywhere else in the station had always been eventful between them but to Gene he honestly hated being at loggerheads with her and had always considered not displaying his frustration too often.

"So Gene... are you going to... sweet talk for another twenty minutes or so or are you going to let me know what you meant " Alex spoke up, a smirk still carved across her rosy lips, she had already worked out what he had been cunningly plotting . It dawned upon her that she couldn't wait anymore and soon gained the available chance by quickly grabbing his detailed attention and seductively pulling him down for another amorous kiss.

"Bloody Nora, steady on Bolls. You do know that you're getting me mightily horny and making my heart sizzle like a scorching sausage" Gene openly admitted, smiling while he spoke.

"Well if I can be frankly honest, I feel really honored that I still make you so horny and that i make you go red in the face...its why were a match made in heaven..." She wasn't given the chance to finsih her sentence as Gene silenced with his bendy index finger.

"Bolls...enough talk...I reckon we've waited long enough don't you think." Gene suggested, It was inevitable that he was getting impatient of waiting to make the next move . He coudn't wait anymore and was already positioning himself above her, thoroughly resting his legs hard against hers. Lastly he delicately squeezed his curvy hips just as his cock entered her wet entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afterwards while they laid contented in one another's arms as they rebuilt their strength after their lovemaking. Even though he didn't prefer wondering about the future may bring, against his thoughts Gene had been thinking ahead towards their upcoming future together and how their relationship would develop furthermore.

"Bolls do you think I'll be a great daddy to our children?" Gene asked her, he was curious to find out.

"Oh you'll be the best, I know you will Gene. You'll probably have our son kicking a football around the back garden by the time he's three and proclaiming he's the next Carlos Tevez or Lionel Messi." Alex laughed as she visualized this predictable scenario.

"You know I have no bloody idea who either of them strikers are, don't know whether or not they play football like ponces or not but I guess I'll have countless things to learn about future football and see how well Manchester City players adapt to kicking a football around Maine Road" Gene said, sighing peacefully. "Hey at least this means we can go up to Manchester thereabouts" His football didn't go down too well with Alex who playfully threw a pillow at Gene's head.

"Oi Bolls, are you trying to goad me into a game of pillow fighting...well if so this means war" Gene chuckled and grabbed another pillow from the bed, hitting her left shoulder with it.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


End file.
